The Chill of Summer
by SaltyJak
Summary: With a heat wave exerting a firm grip over Dimmsdale, and his godparents out celebrating their honeymoon, Timmy is left to search for more conventional ways to cool off, leading him to the freezer and a frozen treat within. Unfortunately, it's also the last one, and Vicki wants to cool off as much as he does... Rated T for first part, M for the(now) second and third. Guess why.
1. The Last Popsicle

A/N: Here we are again, another oneshot turned-something-not-quite-a-oneshot. Got the idea partially from a certain... Eh...Let's not go there. _ Anyway, thanks to my muse, and also my good friend DRAGONGHOST, I was able to turn this into a viable fic! Hope you like it!

* * *

The sun beat down on the cement porch outside the Turner household, easily turning it, along with the driveway, sidewalk, and surrounding streets; hot enough to fry an egg on. The grass of the front yard surrounding the porch was burned a dull brown color in several places, while the living green grass that remained was slowly scorched in the hot California sun. And while Dimmsdale was not experiencing a drought(or at the very least, one hadn't been confirmed yet), it was still unusually hot, even for June in southern California.

The one reprieve was that it was a dry heat, but even then, most of the town's citizens wisely chose to stay indoors, hop into the somewhat cool water of their pools, or head off to the beach; anything to try and keep cool in the relentless heat wave.

"Ugh!" Timmy Turner, fifteen year old resident of Dimmsdale, magnet for strange occurrences, and one of the very few children in the history of Fairy World to keep his fairy godparents well into his teenage years, groaned in disgust at the oppressive heat that mercilessly assaulted his hometown. He turned over onto his side as he laid in bed in his room; his bright yet tired blue eyes falling on the fishbowl his godparents called home, the sloping curve of the glass bowl speckled with droplets of condensed water. "Why'd you two have to pick _this_ week to go on your honeymoon...?"

He turned back over to lay on his back, his arms and legs splayed out as he panted slightly. Currently, the teen was wearing little more than a pair of jean shorts, and would likely have stripped down to nothing at all, were it not for his modesty. Beneath him, his blanket and sheets were damp with sweat, forming a teenager-shaped imprint on the fabric that was visibly darker than the rest of it. Part of him wanted to take a shower, but a bigger part knew that it wouldn't help for long, especially considering the fact that he'd already taken a cold one when he first got up.

Timmy turned his head to his right, gazing across his room to his closed closet door, contained within which was a relatively new air conditioning unit, only sparingly used the year before. The _same_ air conditioner the brunet had been too lazy to install last night, when he'd first noticed just how hot the night air had become, and struggled to get to sleep because of it. "Fwah... There's gotta be an easier way to cool off..." He looked away from his closet door and up to the blue ceiling of his room. "...One that doesn't require manual labor..."

The teen sat up in bed, grimacing as his blanket clung to his skin for a few seconds, almost feeling sticky due to the sweat soaking it. He swung his legs off his bed, and rose to his feet, then paused to steady himself as he felt a bout of light-headedness hit him. "There _has_ to be something in the fridge..."

The buck-toothed teen yanked the door to his room open and stepped out into the hallway, frowning even more in disgust as the dry, hot air hit his skin, not allowing him to cool off in the slightest. "Soon as Cosmo and Wanda come back, I'm wishing for an early winter... And fall... And just for summer to be _over_! Ugh! I'd rather be stuck in Algebra with Crocker than deal with this heat!" He muttered angrily as he shuffled down the hallway of his house's second floor, then grasped the railing of the stairway upon reaching it; descending carefully due to his feet being damp with sweat as well.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, and in the living room, Timmy breathed out a small sigh of relief, noticing the very slight decrease in temperature compared to the second floor. "Ah... Guess it's something..." He spoke in a hushed tone, catching sight of the seemingly unconscious form, and unmistakeable red hair; of his babysitter, Vicki, her arm draped lazily over her eyes as she slept on the couch rather peacefully.

To set the record straight, she wasn't _technically_ his babysitter anymore, but she still very much _acted_ like it, as Timmy's parents chose to keep her hired on as something of a housekeeper to keep an eye on things whenever they were out on their little 'business trips', and Vicki seemingly included the brunet as one of those 'things'.

That wasn't to say that she still forced him to do chores(though she did still _tell_ him to, which he obeyed out of habit), nor did she really even yell at him or threaten his life with various sharp implements anymore. In truth, their relationship had become somewhat less vitriolic, and somewhat _more_ amicable, though that also meant that things now escalated in a new, significantly frustrating direction...

The teen quietly moved toward the door leading into the kitchen, positioned directly across from the stairs he'd just descended; his feet making somewhat unpleasant sticky noises with each step on the living room's hardwood floor. At about the halfway point, just in front of the television, Timmy paused and glanced at the couch to his right; his head steadily turning to follow his gaze, until both eyes fell squarely on Vicki.

In the same way that time had brought about changes in the brunet, like puberty, a mildly deeper voice, and a modest increase in height; it had in turn been quite kind to the red-head, as it had not only done away with her lanky teenage body and left her with a more filled out, mature one(though her mannerisms hadn't matured by much in comparison), but had also made her marginally-with the key word here being _marginally_ -more pleasant to be around, to the point that the teen no longer avoided her like the plague, and would even come down from his room to see what she was up to, on occasion.

Timmy looked his ex-babysitter up and down, quickly realizing the heat was doing quite a number on her as well, even as she slept. Her hair was damp with sweat, making her look like she'd only just stepped out of the shower, and she slept with her right arm lazily thrown over her eyes; her mouth gaping open and breathing slow, steady breaths. His gaze traveled further down to her chest, clad in a lime-green tank-top; rising and falling in pace with each breath she took. Traveling just a tiny bit further down, Timmy's eyes fell on the twenty-one year old's modestly-sized breasts, causing him to quickly notice a little protruding bump on either one, indicating that she'd apparently decided against wearing a bra today, or had taken it off shortly after arriving at his house.

The fifteen year old glanced around the living room, his eyes searching the area around the couch for the aforementioned undergarment, before coming to the conclusion that his first assumption seemed to be the correct one.

It didn't take long for the brunet's eyes to find their way back to the older girl's body, his blue orbs moving further south over the pale, delicate skin of her belly and navel, bare due to her tank-top having rolled itself up a little; likely from its owner's tossing and turning in the oppressive heat. Below that, Vicki was clad in little more than a pair of white cut-off jean shorts; which her hips filled out rather nicely(in Timmy's opinion). Finally, his eyes traced their way down her smooth, equally pale thighs and calves, before ending at her feet, also bare; with her white sandals laying on the floor just a few inches in front of the couch.

" _Why are the hot ones always crazy...? Or at least really,_ really _hard to be around..."_ The fifteen year old sighed heavily, trying to will the thought of the scantily-clad red-head out of his mind. To Timmy, Vicki wasn't just hot, she was absolutely stunning, easily the most beautiful girl he knew; beating out Trixie Tang by a _wide_ margin.

Unfortunately, she was also(pretty much) the same Vicki that delighted in teasing and torturing him since he met her at eight years old, and while she no longer tortured him in _quite_ the same way that she used to, she still loved to tease him _relentlessly_ , and it was this very teasing that caused Timmy to find her so unapproachable most of the time. Yes, he most certainly found her _agonizingly_ attractive, but the worry that she'd either make fun of him for it-or worse, use the information to blackmail him-was always in the back of his mind, exerting enough control over his mental faculties to allow his better judgment to win out over... Certain _other_ parts of his anatomy.

With his mind at last returning to his original reason for coming downstairs, the buck-toothed teen oriented his body back toward the direction of the kitchen, leaving the older girl to her rest as he quietly pushed the unlatching door that separated the two rooms open, and left the living room.

"Alright, let's see what's left..." Timmy mused to himself as he stepped over to his refrigerator and pulled the door open, before sighing at the reveal that his parents had yet to go grocery shopping. Several juice bottles rested on the shelf on the fridge door, all containing roughly an ounce or less of the juice that had once filled them, with one even being _completely_ empty. "Gee, wonder who would've done _that_..." Timmy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at his babysitter's handiwork, noticing her calling card-a nearly empty bottle of pink lemonade-situated among the other bottles. The only _other_ noteworthy item in the fridge was a gallon of milk, and that too had only a sip or two left. "Rrgh... I wouldn't even _mind_ that she drank everything... Except she never leaves me more than a drop, and can't even bother to throw them out when she _finishes_ them!" He whispered out harshly as he closed the fridge door with a light slam, his dreams of cooling off with something more substantial than water thoroughly dashed. "...Unless...?" Timmy turned his attention to the freezer door and pulled it open, then carefully scanned the interior. "Maybe, _just_ maybe~..."

The teen reached his hand into the bin of the freezer's ice maker, full of fresh ice; and shifted the many ice cubes around, steadily working his hand to the bottom. "C'mon... Gimme a break-Oh!" His fingers curled around a long, thin plastic package, bringing a triumphant smile to his face. "Yes!" Withdrawing his hand from the ice bin, Timmy shut the freezer door and eyed his prize excitedly, then promptly tore off the white plastic packaging, revealing a bright orange ice pop on two little wooden popsicle sticks, the treat itself covered in a slight coating of ice crystals, due to how long it had been entombed in the freezer. "Hah... Maybe after this, I'll have the energy to put in that air conditioner..." As he finished, Timmy stuck his tongue out and licked the popsicle, the little ice crystals melting onto his tongue. "...Maybe."

Passing by the trash can, he tossed the popsicle wrapper into it, then bumped the door separating the living room and kitchen open, occasionally giving his frozen treat another lick every few steps. "Hmm..." Timmy paused upon entering the living room, humming in thought as he looked over toward the stairs, his tongue out and pressing mid-lick against the popsicle. _"I_ could _go back upstairs... But then again, it_ is _still a little cooler down here..."_ He eyed the leftmost couch cushion, the one Vicki's legs laid across. _"Well, here's hoping you're a heavy sleeper, Vicki."_ Turning toward the couch, Timmy used his foot to push the red-head's sandals out of the way, then stepped in front of the cushion her legs laid across, giving her left leg a gentle nudge with his knee.

He glanced at her face, her right arm still thrown over her eyes; for any sign of consciousness, then shrugged when none came and stuck the popsicle in his mouth, biting down on it to hold it in place. "Jst g'nna..." Timmy mumbled out over the icy treat as he lifted his ex-babysitter's legs with both arms, then carefully slipped under them and sat down on the couch, before finally letting the girl's legs gently come to rest in his lap, letting out a sigh of relief as he took his popsicle out of his mouth with his right hand. "There." He whispered out quietly. "Didn't even notice-"

"Nnf... What are you doing, Twerp?" The red-head, not quite as unconscious as she appeared, muttered out wearily, her voice heavy with fatigue from the seemingly inescapable heat. "It's too hot to be getting all clingy..." Vicki shifted her legs back and forth across the brunet's lap as she tried to stretch and get more comfortable.

"I noticed, thanks." Timmy remarked sarcastically as he lifted his left thigh by just a few inches, preventing Vicki's legs(though he was fairly certain she didn't realize it) from rubbing against a _particularly_ sensitive area. "But it's still cooler than upstairs, so can I... Y'know, just stay down here for a few?"

"Depends." Vicki smirked, her arm still thrown over her eyes.

"On... What?" The teen asked uneasily, taking another quick lick of the ice pop.

"On... Hm... Well, if you want to share the couch with me, _especially_ in this heat, you're gonna have to bring something to the table..." The twenty-one year old moved her arm off her face and pushed herself up a little, using the arm of the couch as a headrest. "What's in it for me-" Vicki paused as she stared at the teen she still considered her charge, then blinked once, twice, and finally leaned toward him a bit, absently wondering if what she was seeing was real. "Heheh... _That's_ not a bad start... You strip down just so I'd be more likely to grant your request, Twerp?"

Timmy glanced at Vicki out of the corner of his eye, once again pausing mid-lick; his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. After a moment, his tongue darted back into his mouth, and he turned his head to face the girl, eying her curiously... And maybe a little warily. "Is... Is it working?" He joked, lips curling up into the slightest of grins.

The red-head looked the fifteen year old over, not realizing he'd been doing the very same thing to her not five minutes prior. "Eh... You _could_ stand to put on a little more muscle, kid..." Vicki gripped the back of the couch with her right arm and pulled herself up into a sitting position, then poked Timmy's left bicep with her index finger. "And you _really_ ought to go out a little more; don't have much of a tan, skin might even be getting a bit pasty..." She walked her fingers up his arm, across his shoulder and behind his neck, then allowed her hand to settle on the opposite shoulder, using the teen as leverage to very nearly pull herself into his lap. "But neither of those things really matter, y'know? 'Cause you've got something _else_ I want, something I'd _love_ to get a taste of... Know what I mean?" Vicki spoke in a low, sultry tone, licking her lips as she finished.

Meanwhile, Timmy's brain had already gone into overdrive, making him fidget somewhat in the older girl's grasp as his blush deepened to a cherry red color, and his heart began to pound rapidly in his chest. "A t-taste?" The teen winced, feeling a familiar tightness in his shorts as the twenty-one year old drew a bit closer, her warm breath ghosting over the orange-flavored treat between them, turning her breath of air cold and visible as it wafted off the popsicle.

"Hehehe..." The red-head chuckled quietly, then stuck her tongue out and dabbed it at the left-hand tip of Timmy's double ice pop. "Actually, I think I might want _more_ than just a taste..." She tilted her head down, gently pressing her lips to the tip of the popsicle, before taking said tip into her mouth and sucking on it, slightly drawing the orange color out of the frozen treat, and all the while keeping her vibrant pink orbs locked on Timmy's nonplussed blue ones.

"Y-You're-... You're talking about my popsicle." The brunet deadpanned in a flat(mildly disappointed) tone of voice, his eyes half-lidded and clearly unimpressed.

"Eyep." Vicki pulled away just enough to release the popsicle from her mouth. "The one in your hand, not your shorts. ...Perv."

"Wha- M-Me?!" The fifteen year old shot his ex-babysitter a confused, offended look. " _You_ were the one suggesting-! Did you _see_ what you were doing?! How am _I_ the perv when you-!"

"Heehee! Ahaha!" Vicki fell into a fit of girlish giggles that quickly devolved into full-blown laughter as she released Timmy's shoulder and fell backward onto the couch, landing in almost the same position she'd been in when Timmy first came downstairs. "An-And you w-wonder why I-Eheh- Why I tease you _so_ much! It's _so_ easy, and _so_ much fun! Heehee!"

The male teen facepalmed and shook his head, feeling just a little embarrassed over how quickly his mind had gone to... Significantly naughtier thoughts. "Ugh... Great. Good for you. You got me, again-"

"I mean, the _look_ on your face!" The teasing red-head sat back up again, wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye. "Ah... I'm really good at turning you on, huh Twerp?"

"Just stop." Timmy rolled his eyes, the blush on his face still quite evident as he took another lick of his ice pop. "It's too hot for this crap..."

"You say that, yet if you _really_ disliked me teasing you, or disliked _me_ , for that matter; I seriously doubt you'd stick around... Or be oh-so careful in trying to sit down without waking me..." Vicki spoke in a knowing tone, shooting her charge(whether he thought of himself as such or not) a sly grin.

"I was _trying_ to keep from waking you up, since you like teasing me so much..." The teen muttered, a pouty expression on his face.

"You keep making that cute little pouty face, and I might _have_ to keep teasing you..." Vicki pulled herself closer again, her eyes more focused on the popsicle in the brunet's hand than the teen himself. "So...? Seeing as how I'm letting you not only sit down here, but _also_ sit next to a very pretty lady-that's me, by the way-how 'bout you play the part of the chivalrous gentleman and share your popsicle, hm?"

"Lady? What lady? I don't see one..." The brunet teased, taking yet another long, slow lick of the popsicle in his hand as he watched Vicki out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction.

"Need I remind you..." The red-head spoke in a low, threatening tone; narrowing her eyes as she slid her right leg(and the one closest to her charge's crotch) back and forth across his lap. "...Of the position you're in? You really ought to be nice to your babysitter, Twerp. I'd prefer not to get _rough_ with you..."

" _Right. She teases me, I'm supposed to just take it. I tease_ her _, I get a foot to the crotch..."_ Timmy released a loud huff of air though his nose, glancing back and forth between his icy prize and the pink-eyed girl next to him. "If I give you half, can we call some kind of truce? At least until the heat wave's over? Just lemme stay down here; no teasing- ...Or anything involving physical harm... And I'll give you half, alright?" He held the popsicle up, one stick in each hand; in preparation to break it in half.

"Hmm..." The twenty-one year old held her chin in thought, mulling Timmy's terms over. "Fine. But I'm _still_ gonna tease you, and I'm not moving my legs."

The younger teen grumbled, then broke the ice pop in half with a low crunching sound. "...But I can stay?" He extended his arm over to Vicki, handing her the half that she'd apparently chosen a few minutes earlier.

"Eh... I'm getting a popsicle, _and_ a pretty nice view... So yeah, Twerp, you can stay." The red-head happily took her half of the popsicle, immediately bringing it to her mouth and biting off the half-melted tip.

" _Suppose that makes two of us..."_ The teen thought to himself as his gaze swept over Vicki's body again, what little clothing she wore leaving _just_ enough to the imagination. "...Y'know, I'm starting to wish you had been serious about having me dig that in-ground pool a few years back, would've made this heat a _lot_ more bearable..." He remarked wistfully, the memories of his old, slightly less pleasant relationship with Vicki filling him with nostalgia.

"Uh-huh. See, Twerp? All you ever saw was me being an evil witch, in your eyes, but _now_..." Vicki paused to to take another bite of her popsicle. "Looks like you're starting to realize I always had your best interests at heart..." She finished in a somewhat triumphant tone, as if suggesting she'd been right all along in her torturous, teasing ways.

"Let's not get crazy." Timmy deadpanned at the older girl. "Asking a ten year old to dig a pool in ninety degree heat, on his own; is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Well... Maybe a little." Vicki admitted in a nonchalant tone, not quite making eye contact with the brunet on the other side of the couch. "There were times where I... Was probably a bitch... Kind of..."

"Wow..." The younger teen replied in amazement.

"What? What's with the surprised look?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him, sticking her prize from negotiating with the teen in her mouth.

"I think... We're making some real progress! You just _admitted_ that you can be bitchy at times!" Timmy shook with light laughter, earning him a half-hearted glare from the red-head. "I'm impressed, Vicki!"

"Hmph. Well I _am_ older now than when I was sixteen... I'd like to think that I've matured to _some_ extent since then..." She pouted not unlike Timmy had, though it was more for effect than from actually being offended. "...Which..." The older girl grinned as she looked over at Timmy, then more gently slid both legs back and forth over his lap, making him fidget at her touch once more. " _You_ seem to notice _pretty_ often lately, huh?"

"Th-That's... I mean, _yeah_ , I don't-... Have to tell y-you you're... Y'know..." The brunet stammered out nervously, both from his babysitter's low, husky tone, and the way she kept moving her legs across his own, occasionally nudging a somewhat more sensitive area... _"She's just messing with me... I_ know _she is, but..."_

"Beautiful? Gorgeous? _Achingly_ attractive?" The red-head fluttered her eyelashes at Timmy, making his blush darken just a tiny bit more. "And speaking of how hot I obviously am, that's _another_ reason it's too bad you never dug that pool in the backyard. I've got _quite_ the collection of bathing suits, but there's no pool over here, so I can only wear them when I go in the pool at _my_ house... Or when I go to the beach..." Vicki bit off another chunk of her popsicle, now reduced to half its original size. "Ah well..."

Timmy, cheeks stained an obvious pink color; blinked his eyes closed, releasing an annoyed huff though his nose again. "...You suck, you know that?"

"Well I'm sure you _wish_ I did..." The girl nibbled on the now exposed wooden end of the popsicle stick, still saturated with orange-flavored liquid, the popsicle itself reduced to a fragment of its former size, amounting to only one or two more bites.

"Not with the way you're treating that popsicle..." The brunet looked away, muttering to himself, though his proximity pretty much guaranteed that his fellow couch occupant would hear him.

"Mm-hm. Like I said: Perv." Vicki giggled quietly, turned her popsicle stick sideways, and bit the rest of it off of the wood, then finally tossed the bare stick away, causing it to land on the coffee table in the middle of the living room with a dull clatter. "Hah... That _really_ hit the spot!" She laid back down on the couch and stretched out, the back of her head once more resting on the arm of the couch. "Thanks, Timmy!"

The teen found himself pausing mid-lick yet again, his blue eyes watching the twenty-one year old on the couch interestedly. "You're welcome... Vicki."

"You sound surprised." Vicki shifted about, trying to get comfortable as she spoke, her eyes closed in preparation for getting back to her nap. After going still, she peeked her right eye open at the teen, waiting for him to speak.

"Hm? Oh. Well you... You don't usually thank me for stuff, and you call me 'Timmy' even less, so..." Timmy shrugged, biting a small chunk off his popsicle. "I guess I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Meh. I find I can skip calling you a Twerp when you aren't being one... And that popsicle-wherever you got it- _did_ help me cool off a bit..." She sat up again, withdrawing just a few inches of her legs off the brunet's lap, though they still laid across them, for the most part. "Don't suppose you've been saving a whole box of 'em for a rainy day, have you?"

"Hah... No..." Timmy sighed sadly and hung his head. "I hid this one away in the ice bin since I knew the whole box wouldn't fit..."

Upon hearing this, Vicki narrowed her eyes at the boy, frowning slightly. "You _hid_ it away? 'Hid' it from _who_ , exactly?"

Realizing he'd been caught, Timmy clammed up, quickly trying to think of a way to backtrack on his last statement. "Er... Y-Y'know... From someone who might-Um... Want to eat it...?"

"Someone like _me_ , right _Twerp_?" The red-head slid toward her charge, her right hand gripping the back of the couch as leverage to pull herself back over to the brunet, planting her rear-end firmly in his lap as she sat across his legs.

"N-Not so much y-you as... Well, a-anybody..." The teen remarked evasively, holding the frozen treat close to his face in a protective manner. "And a-aren't you glad I did? If you, or... Or anybody else had found it, we wouldn't have been able t-to cool off w-with it today!" He winced at the older girl, even as she did nothing more than simply _stare_ at him, her eyes glued to his. "B-Besides, I _did_ share with you... Doesn't that count for... It has to count for something...?"

"I want your half."

"B-But! You already got half! And I've barely had a quarter of this one!" The teen fidgeted and squirmed beneath his ex-babysitter, essentially trying to buck her off his lap, half-hearted as the attempt to do so was.

"But _you_ deceived _me_ by hiding it, and I let you stay down here, instead of telling you to go back to your room, so I _deserve_ more." Not willing to argue any further, Vicki snatched Timmy's half of the popsicle from his grasp, then brought it up to her mouth and bit down on it horizontally as she saw the teen start to reach for it. "Mm-mm! My dom't fink sho!" She gripped both of his arms by the wrists with her hands, pinning them to the back of the couch and grinning triumphantly... Or she would have, were it not for the popsicle awkwardly held in her mouth.

"V-Vicki! C'mon! If there were two, I would have given you one!" Timmy struggled against the older girl, but quickly tired, both in the face of her odd, hidden strength, and the nearly unbearable heat. "Rrgh...! We had a deal! Why do you always have to be... You?!" He let the back of his head come to rest on the upper rear of the couch and grimaced at the red-head, currently shooting him the closest thing to a confident grin she could manage with a horizontally-oriented ice pop in her mouth. "You can be so... Agh!" Timmy lunged forward, looking like he was about to headbutt his captor, causing her to quickly shut her eyes and release a muffled cry of protest...

Only for said cry to turn into a very confused 'hm?' as Vicki felt the teen's nose gently press against her own, making the red-head hesitantly open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was how close Timmy's face had suddenly become to her own, followed by the visual realization that it was indeed his nose pressed against hers. More jarring than either of those two facts, however; was the faint, tingly warmth she felt on her upper lip, just barely noticeable over the icy chill of the popsicle. A quick glance down toward Timmy's mouth confirmed what Vicki assumed she was feeling. Their lips were touching. As in, Timmy's upper lip was brushing, just a tiny bit, against Vicki's; the popsicle between both of their mouths acting as a sort of buffer to keep a full-on mouth-to-mouth kiss from happening.

The twenty-one year old instantly recoiled back, her mouth releasing its grip on the popsicle as she did. "Wha-What's the big idea?!" She promptly released Timmy's hands and scooted off his lap, her bottom coming to rest on the couch cushion next to the one he occupied, though as before, her legs still laid across his lap.

The brunet reached up with his now freed right hand and took his reclaimed prize out of his mouth, his lips stained a light orange color as he grinned at his ex-babysitter cheekily. "Getting my popsicle back, what's it look like?"

"What- So the first thing th-that comes to mind is t-trying to kiss me?!" Vicki blushed beet-red as she very nearly shouted at Timmy, her eyes blazing with shock and anger.

"Huh? I didn't- I mean, I know I _almost_ did, but... No, my lips haven't disintegrated yet, how could I have kissed you?" The young teen teased as he licked his lips, fully believing that he really _hadn't_ kissed the red-head. "Maybe you _wish_ that's what happened?" Timmy spoke in a sly tone, narrowing his eyes as he quirked an eyebrow up at the girl in intrigue.

"Don't you- Don't play games with me, Twerp." Vicki narrowed her eyes right back at him. "I _know_ what I felt, and what I felt was your upper lip touching mine when you lunged at me... You kissed me."

"Or... Maybe you _imagined_ that I kissed you." The brunet grinned, then stuck out his tongue at the girl, before taking another lick of his ice pop.

"I didn't imagine-! J-Just forget it!" The red-head swung her legs off Timmy's lap and turned away from him to face the TV, then crossed her arms with a dramatic huff, her cheeks still stained a more than obvious shade of pink. "Little... Pervy... Brat!" She exclaimed at him one final time, then once again faced the TV, frowning in annoyance. "Keep your frickin' popsicle..."

To clarify, Vicki wasn't necessarily angry that Timmy had kissed her, so much as she was annoyed that he'd kissed her and _lied_ about it, just so he could get his popsicle back from her. Sure, she'd used some underhanded tricks against him in the past, and her mildly flirtatious teasing did _occasionally_ go a little too far, but she'd certainly never done something so low as kiss someone under false pretenses! She _did_ have standards, after all.

"Mmm..." Vicki grumbled to herself, every now and then catching a glimpse of the teen to her right out of the corner of her eye as he took another lick from his popsicle, seemingly taking _forever_ to finish it. _"Little Twerp's messing with me, I_ know _it... He's gonna make that damn popsicle last for as long as he can, just so he can stay down here and eat in front of me while I..."_ She felt her skin beginning to break out with sweat, her body temperature rising now that it had had time to digest the juice from the ice pop. _"And_ now _I'm getting hot again because I got angry at him,_ and _because_ he _made me feel like an idiot..."_ She again glanced at Timmy, noticing that the frozen treat in his hand was a little less than halfway gone, the wooden stick it was frozen to now clearly visible. "Rrgh..." _"Gonna have to do something soon, if I don't want to die of heat exhaustion..."_ Vicki sucked in a deep breath through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth with a loud 'Phew'. "So there are really no more popsicles after that one, Twerp?"

Timmy paused, shooting his babysitter a wary look before letting his tongue slip back into his mouth. "...No... Like I said, this is the last one. Only thing we've got left is a crapload of ice cubes in the freezer, and probably four ounces of juice that you didn't bother to finish... Thanks for that, by the way." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he finished talking; then bit a small chunk off of his popsicle.

"Ugh... What do you want me to say, Twerp? I'm sorry I drank pretty much everything in the house, alright? I was hoping your parents would go grocery shopping and come home early or something..." The red-head lied, playing up her acting skills to ensure she _sounded_ genuinely apologetic. "But come _on_..." She turned to face Timmy, leaning slightly closer to him once again. "It's hot, we're both sticky and sweaty, and... it just sucks. I'm sorry I tried to take your popsicle away, even after you shared, but..."

The fifteen year old felt his cheeks bloom with heat as Vicki drew closer to him, looking more desperate and miserable than he'd ever seen her before. "Well I-"

"You're not gonna make me beg, are you, Timmy?" The red-head, taking a page from her charge's acting book, looked at Timmy with big, miserable, puppy-dog eyes, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm _really_ thirsty..."

" _Th-This is just a trick, it_ has _to be. She's gonna convince me to give her the popsicle, then rub it in my face that I'm a pervert who's_ so _easy to tease..."_ Timmy mentally coached himself, even as he felt his resolve steadily begin to wane in the face of his babysitter's pleading tone. "I... I already _gave_ you a whole half..."

Seeing Timmy's determination starting to visibly waver, the older girl stepped up her game, bringing her right hand up to Timmy's arm to gently run her fingers up it, while she laid herself partway over his lap, her hip coming to rest on the teen's left thigh. Once satisfied with her position, and the close contact it brought, Vicki looked up at Timmy from about the midpoint of his chest. "Timmy-y-y... Please give it to me...? I _need_ it..."

Alarm bells started to go off in the brunet's head as his blush returned, just as full and red as it had been a few minutes ago. He was nearly _positive_ that this was just an act now, as seven years of interactions with the red-head told him that she would _never_ , _**ever**_ beg or plead for anything, _with_ anyone. _Especially_ not him.

And yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to care that he knew it was all an act, as it was a _very_ good one, in Timmy's opinion. Somehow, the beautiful, normally abrasive red-head begging and pleading in such a sweet, almost demure tone... Was kind of a turn on. Actually, it was _really_ a turn on. _"Argh..._ Why _do I have to be so weak?!"_ The teen thought to himself, mentally bemoaning how easily his babysitter could exert power over him, even when she was pretending to be the weak one in the argument!

"C'mon, Timmy... What's it gonna take? There must be..." Vicki shot her ex-charge a sly look, her pleading tone dropping right back into the sultry one that made Timmy's skin bristle with goosebumps; goosebumps she could now visibly see, due to how close she was to him. "... _Something_ you want, right?" She felt the left shoulder of her tank-top slip down her arm, but paid it no mind, realizing the extra bit of exposed skin could probably be used in her favor. "You just name it, and maybe, _just_ maybe, we can... Y'know, give it a try...?"

"W-Well, um... How 'bout..." Timmy stammered nervously as he tried to speak, then opted to instead demonstrate his idea and brought the ice pop back to his mouth, carefully biting down on it sideways like the twenty-one year old had. "Eh?"

Vicki instantly felt her confidence drain away, and her face matched that feeling as her equally confident grin faded, turning into an unsure frown as her eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-Uh... You... You want to... F-For someone who's so sure he _didn't_ kiss m-me... You seem pretty eager to t-try and get another one..." The familiar pink blush from a few minutes earlier returned to her cheeks as she glanced away evasively.

"Mm?" Timmy shrugged and mumbled out something akin to "I'unno", though it came out sounding more like a hum due to the frozen treat clenched in his teeth and lips.

"Y-You're not even gonna try and deny it? Or... Anything? This isn't- I'm pr-pretty sure there are easier ways to s-share a popsicle than... What you're suggesting..." The red-head pushed herself up with her left hand and fixed her tank-top, then moved over a bit to sit in a kneeling position on the couch, briefly catching sight of the brunet's bored, unimpressed expression. "Don't-! Don't look at me with that tone of voice! I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong! I am _not_ nervous! I'm six y-years older than you! Why would I be n-nervous about something like... It-! It's not even _kissing_! Just-! ... _Really_ close sharing!"

"Mm-hm?" The teen hummed out, his unimpressed tone matching the look on his face. _"So_ this _is how it feels to be the one doing the teasing..."_ Timmy watched his ex-babysitter carefully as she fidgeted slightly, seemed to pause and mull over the decision she'd yet to make, then stared into his eyes for a second, only to abruptly break the eye contact between them and look down at her hands, now balled into fists on her thighs, just above the knee. _"But why is she so nervous? It's not like Vicki's never kissed anyone before... Right?"_

"Urgh...! This is ridiculous; taking advantage of the situation just because I'm thirsty... Frickin' Twerp..." The red-head mumbled under breath as she shifted her weight back and forth from one leg to the other. "You... N-Not a word of this!" She slowly crawled back across the couch over to Timmy, then into his lap, one leg on either side of his, so she was effectively straddling the brunet. Once satisfied with her new positioning, she carefully and gently sat down in his lap, her blush deepening to a rosy red color from the somewhat intimate situation and position; earning her a bemused look from the teen beneath her. "D-Don't look at me like that! It's easier to... Do it this way... And if- I-I know you're just trying to get a kiss- ...We might as well do it _right_..." Vicki leaned in a little, then paused again, her lips mere centimeters from making contact with the rapidly melting orange treat. "Mngh... _Why_ do you even _want_ to do it like this? I'm sure there are... Other girls who'd want to kiss you...?"

Once more, Timmy shrugged somewhat indifferently, making a small humming noise as he did.

"Ugh... F-Fine... I guess there are _worse_ p-people out there I could..." The twenty-one year old leaned closer still, pausing right as her upper lip touched the popsicle, only to slightly pull away once more. "And don't... Do anything weird. ...Or... Act presumptuous! I feel your hand on my ass _or_ my boobs, and you're gonna find out how well the human body digests popsicle sticks, got it?!"

Timmy nodded rather simply, putting his hands up, palms facing the red-head; on either side of his head innocently, then let his arms drop to his sides.

"O-Okay then... Good. Now... Hold-Um... Hold still..." Vicki leaned down once again and pressed her lips to the middle of the popsicle, directly opposite where Timmy's were, feeling her cheeks flush with even more heat due to how close she was to the teen's face. _"I knew this was a terrible idea! It's only making me_ hotter _!"_ She unconsciously leaned forward, finally resuming the slight contact between them that had caused her to recoil back so quickly before. _"What's even the point? This stupid popsicle isn't really_ letting _us kiss, and... Crap, should my eyes be closed? I don't know if this counts or not..."_

Timmy, on the other hand; silently watched his babysitter, gauging her reaction to the almost-kiss, and expecting her to abruptly pull away like she had last time. _"She is... Kind of cute when_ _she's_ _nervous like this... I wonder if...?"_ He hesitantly slid his arms along the couch cushion, parallel to his legs, until his fingertips lightly collided with Vicki's knees, then slowly crept them up onto her legs, taking a moment to pause when he caught an annoyed look from the older girl on top of him. "...Mm?" He asked in yet another hum that to anyone else would likely be unintelligible, though Vicki seemed to understand, as after a moment of consideration, the red-head rolled her eyes, letting out a declarative-sounding 'Mm' in response, relaying to him that it was fine to continue.

She shivered as the brunet slid his hands up her smooth thighs, stopping at the hem of each leg of her shorts to gently run each index finger along the edge of the jeans' fabric. _"Well, you're not a_ total _novice, I'll give you that, Twerp..."_

This went on for the next minute or so, with Vicki eventually joining in and lightly settling her hands on Timmy's shoulders, until the two gradually noticed the distinct _lack_ of coldness on their lips, only for them both to look down and find that the icy treat they'd been sharing... Had melted away, leaving just a thin wooden stick between them, and allowing both their upper and lower lips to touch, albeit gingerly.

"Um..." "Oh!" Timmy and Vicki reacted differently, with the brunet merely being somewhat surprised at the kiss, while the red-head pulled away quickly, taking the popsicle stick with her before catching it in her hands as it fell out of her mouth.

"Rrgh... Crap..." Vicki spoke first, not realizing how disappointed she sounded as she stared at the nearly bare stick; only two little chunks of popsicle left, on either side of where their lips had touched. "Just when we were getting to the good pa-" She suddenly clammed up, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of scarlet. "The... Good part where we... Cool off... Was what I... Um, meant."

"Hah... Yeah..." Timmy sighed, not making any attempt to hide his clear and obvious disappointment. "Although..." A light bulb turned on in the teen's mind as he snapped his fingers at his new idea. "There _is_ a big bucket of ice cubes in the freezer..."

"Oh yeah?" The twenty-one year old licked some of the excess popsicle juice off her lips, then quirked an eyebrow up at the brunet. "What'd you have in mind...?"


	2. Cooling Off

A/N: Well, this is a three-parter now. Hopefully this fills my _friend's_ (you know who you are) quota for foreplay, as requested.

* * *

 _Kssh!_

The ice cubes in the bucket jostled and rattled against each other as Timmy placed the container on the coffee table, letting out a small 'Phew' as he wiped his brow, now dotted with little beads of sweat. The teen could scarcely believe how fatigued he'd become from something as simple as carrying a bucket of ice from the kitchen to the living room. "Alright... Got the ice..."

"Please don't exert yourself _too_ much, Twerp..." Vicki rolled her eyes as she reclined on the couch, thoroughly unimpressed by how quickly the brunet had run out of breath. "The _last_ thing I feel like doing today is calling an ambulance to take you to the hospital because you passed out from overworking yourself..." She teased, earning her a disapproving look from the younger teen.

"...Bet they've got air conditioning at the hospital... Eh?" Timmy questioned, his frown turning into a playful grin, indicating he was joking; now that he'd finally caught his breath.

"Except then we have to deal with hospital food, that weird smell, and they'll probably need to stick an IV in your arm... Seems like more trouble than it's worth." The twenty-one year old shrugged and shook her head back and forth, then refocused her attention on the pail of ice Timmy had brought, which looked to be one of the ones she'd seen him use to build sand castles at the beach. "You _did_ wash that out first, right?"

"Nah, figured the salt and sand from the beach would give the ice that extra flavor it needs." Timmy deadpanned sarcastically, grabbing a piece of ice out of the bucket as he sat down next to the red-haired girl.

"Keep it up, Twerp. That kiss you got from me a few minutes ago'll be the _last_ kiss you get from me." Vicki threatened, grabbing a piece of ice from the bucket herself before popping it into her mouth.

"So..." The teen began hesitantly, remembering how flustered his babysitter had become at the idea of kissing him, even _with_ the popsicle acting as a buffer between them. "...We're okay? With calling it... Um... A kiss?"

The twenty-one year old soon found herself blushing again, her cheeks stained a shade of pink that resembled the color of the shirts Timmy normally wore. "...There another word for it I'm not familiar with? We did... _Kiss_... Not quite how people normally do, but..." Vicki stared straight ahead as she spoke, unwilling to face Timmy head-on, knowing that if she made eye contact with him, her blush would only deepen that much more.

Timmy followed his babysitter's example and slipped his ice cube into his mouth, crunched it up and allowed the bits to melt a little, before swallowing them completely, enjoying the slight relief it brought to his uncomfortably warm body. "...Y'know, what we _could_ do is..."

"Sit here in the heat, eating ice until it all melts and we die of heat exhaustion?" The red-head offered in a less than serious tone of voice, the right side of her mouth turning up into a slight smirk.

"As much fun as that sounds, I was gonna suggest... Maybe... Trying again? ...Kissing, I mean?" He queried nervously, doing his best to offer Vicki the option, should she want to take it, without sounding overly desperate himself.

"Wha- L-Like right _now_?" Despite her best efforts, Vicki's blush did indeed darken a little; thanks to Timmy's bold question catching her off guard. "It's just-Um... Th-There are no more popsicles, and I threw out the stick, so..." She felt the right side of the couch cushion she was sitting on depress slightly, causing her to look over at the brunet, who was now leaning a bit closer to her, his left hand just inches from touching her right.

"Yeah, I um... Wasn't suggesting using a popsicle... Or the stick...?" He continued inching his way toward the older girl, finally getting close enough to lightly brush the fingers of his left hand against those of Vicki's right.

"Well-Uh... Eheh... It's not like I've... Got anything _else_ going on right now..." Her ice cube thoroughly melted, Vicki swallowed nervously, the water refreshing her hot, dry throat. "How do you want to- I mean, I haven't really- Mngh...!" She let out a low groan, the noise emanating from her throat as her lips remained closed, formed into a pout. "I'm-! I'm rusty, okay?! I haven't kissed anyone in... Crap, it's been a few years now, and even then... I didn't really have... Any idea what I was doing, so..."

Vicki shifted uncomfortably under(what she evidently _thought_ was) Timmy's scrutinizing gaze, mistaking his quiet surprise at her admission for him silently judging her instead. "Okay."

"O...Kay...? What do you mean by that? Okay?" She raised a curious eyebrow at her charge, bidding that he explain himself.

"I mean... Okay." Timmy shrugged, his expression neutral, and maybe a little dismissive. "What should it matter to me if you're rusty? It still means you've got more experience than _I_ do, seeing as how I've never kissed a girl before today... Not willingly, anyway." The teen shuddered at the memories of the red-head's sister, Tootie, and the way she used to try and practically force herself on him, due to her less than healthy obsession with him.

"Heheh... Tootie _did_ used to have a _pretty_ big crush on you, that's for sure..." Vicki reached for the bucket again, grabbing a couple more pieces of ice, then brought her hand up to her mouth and dropped one in; chewing it up rather quickly with a few loud crunches. "And now you... What? You seriously... Like me? Have a crush on me? What's the deal, Twerp?"

"I... It's kind of... You're-Um... Easier to... To be around, most of the time. Maybe it's just because I'm older, and have thicker skin, or whatever, but when you tease me about stuff, it's not as bad as it used to be... Talking and joking around with you; it's a lot like hanging out with Chester, AJ, or Tootie. We joke, kinda make fun of each other, but it's not so bad because we're... Friends, I guess?" The brunet unconsciously shot his babysitter a small smile as he spoke, not even realizing it was one of the many small things he did when he was around her. "...Although, you can be... I know you're usually joking around when you... It _is_ flirting, right? I don't wanna assume... B-But um... When you do stuff like that, it's gotten me to notice... Ehehe... Certain _other_ things about you...?"

"Oh!" Vicki snapped her fingers, feigning like she'd just had an epiphany. "You're trying to say you've been checking me out a lot! ...Yeah, I know. You're not exactly subtle about it." She grinned cheekily, making Timmy's face light up with a beet-red blush. " _Why_ do you think I've been teasing you like that in the first place? I _know_ I'm hot, and I know _you_ know I'm hot..." She grinned at first, only for it to fade after another second and turn into a very slight frown. "But I... Y'know, just figured it... Well, ended there, so..." Vicki trailed off and looked down at Timmy's hand, still just barely touching hers.

"...So?" The brunet in turn leaned forward, then craned his neck down to look his babysitter in the eye.

"Hah..." Vicki sighed, then shook her head again, trying to clear it of her own overly complex thoughts. "Thinking things to death like this _really_ isn't my style..." The red-head brought her right hand up, and away from Timmy's; then gently pushed him back against the couch, returning him to the position he'd been in when he first came into the living room with the popsicle, and had been so careful in laying her legs over his to avoid waking her.

"Wha-What are you-Oh..." The teen began to speak, but was quick to trail off and fall silent as Vicki swung her left leg over both of his and knelt back down onto him, straddling the fifteen year old once more as her rear-end came to rest in his lap. "Comfy?" Timmy shot the older girl a cheeky grin of his own as he looked up at her.

"Wha-! What did I say before?! Q-Quit smirking at m-me like that! This is the best position for this-! ...Sort of thing... Just-Just _try_ to c-control your... _Hormones_ , and don't start g-grabbing the wrong places!" The red-head's rosy-colored blush returned as she spoke, making her angry expression and tone have _far_ less of an impact than she wanted them to. "...Unless I... Ahm... Y-Y'know... Tell you that you _can_ , um... T-Touch me..."

Timmy fidgeted slightly as he fought off the urge to wrap his arms around his ex-babysitter and capture her cute, pouting lips with his. It was _immensely_ bizarre to see her acting the way she was, all nervous and shy; compared to the Vicki he was more familiar with, but at the same time, their current situation(and Vicki's position) was undoubtedly the most serious and intimate they'd ever been with each other, considering how often she teased him.

And at the same time, the brunet wasn't exactly filled with confidence himself, but simply more reassured by the red-head's own _lack_ of confidence. Seeing the twenty-one year old, normally so sure of herself; reduced to an adorable, stammering wreck desperately trying to maintain her tough, infallible facade somehow put Timmy more at ease. He didn't feel quite so nervous knowing that the girl in his lap... Was pretty nervous herself.

Finally, as if the inescapable heat wasn't enough, Vicki was also sitting mere centimeters from the same _sensitive_ spot she'd brushed her legs against a few minutes earlier, and due to her proximity, said spot evidently had no intention of following the older girl's request to the teen to control his hormones. _"Well, so long as she doesn't_ move _too much, it should be-"_

The teen's thought process was immediately cut off as he felt Vicki begin to adjust herself in his lap; shifting her weight from one leg to the other to try and find a more comfortable position, making him suck in a sharp breath though his nose. "Uh... You might not- It's gonna be... _Hard_ to control my hormones if you keep- W-Wiggling around like th-that..."

"Hm? What do you mean by- Oh my- Y-You're _seriously_ already hard, Twerp?! I-I haven't even k-kissed you yet! What is it with guys always being _horny_?!" Vicki facepalmed, trying in vain to cover her flushed cheeks. "You brush your... _Thing_ up against something? Boner. Bus you're riding on goes over a bump? Boner. Girl sits in your lap and moves around _just_ a little? _Boner_! Don't you have an _off_ button or something for that?!"

"Afraid not, manufacturer was pressed for time and forgot to install one. All we got was the 'on' button." Timmy shot the girl in his lap a flat look, deadpanning sarcastically. "But yes, Vicki. You turn me on because you're hot, and very, _very_ good-looking... _And_ sitting in my lap... That definitely helps, so..."

"Hmph..." The older girl twisted around to reach for the ice bucket, grabbed another ice cube and brought it to her mouth and popped it in, slowly melting it by rolling it back and forth over her tongue, then slipped it between her teeth and right cheek to continue talking. "You're gonna have to do better than flattery, Twerp... But it's a good start." She finished by chewing up the half-melted piece of ice, then swallowed. "So... How should we..."

"Do this?" The teen finished for her, his fingers steadily inching closer to her knees, and smooth, pale thighs. "We could... _Try_ using the ice like we did the popsicle, I guess..."

Almost on cue, Vicki reached for another ice cube and looked it over, a single drop of water sliding down her fingers as she turned the ice over in her hand. The cube itself was roughly the shape of an oval that had been cut in half length-wise, being about two inches long and an inch wide. "Hm... Gonna have to pull some serious Lady and the Tramp magic to make _that_ work, Timmy..."

" _We could always skip the ice entirely, if you'd prefer_ that _."_ Was what Timmy _wanted_ to say, but knowing Vicki, and how nervous she seemed to be about kissing him _with_ a popsicle between them, nevermind _without_ one; he opted for a less sarcastic response. "It's not gonna hurt to _try_ though, is it?"

The red-head released a huff through her nose, still wondering how on _Earth_ she'd found herself in this situation. "...No... It'll just be... Y'know, kinda weird..." She spoke in a tone heavy with unease, feeling her skin once again beginning to break out with sweat as a mildly uncomfortable wave of heat washed over her body.

"Vicki. Everything about this _situation_ is weird, but you said yourself that overthinking things isn't your style, so...?" Again, Timmy staved off the urge to touch his babysitter, knowing she hadn't given him the go-ahead since last time quite yet; though his intent was for said touch to be a bit more reassuring, rather than simply lustful.

"...Touche." The twenty-one year old admitted with a bit of a smirk, then brought her free hand to the brunet's chin, tilting his head up to look at her. "And as a bonus-because I don't, and probably _won't_ , say this very often-there aren't a lot of guys around who I could kiss that are as cute as _you_..." She dipped low as she finished, her blush deepening to a bright red as her nose gently nudged, then brushed back and forth against Timmy's.

" _Shit! This is your chance! Say something... Smart! Or romantic! Say anything, so long as it's not completely idiotic!"_ Timmy mentally chastised himself as he carefully and cautiously slid his fingers back up onto the red-head's knees, then up along both of her thighs to the bottom hem of her shorts, this time slipping _just_ his fingertips _under_ the fabric, rather than along the outside edge. "...I don't think there are _any_ girls I could kiss who are cuter than you, Vicki."

Vicki, completely taken aback by the compliment; stared at the brunet with wide, surprised eyes. She briefly opened her mouth to respond, only to close it after another second, her lips forming a light frown. Not because she was saddened by what Timmy said, so much as she was annoyed with herself for not being able to _think_ of a clever retort. "J-Jeez Twerp, th-that's... Really sweet of y-you to say, actually..."

"Eheh... I-Uh... Well y'know, I try..." Timmy mumbled out quietly, only breaking eye contact with the older girl once he felt something cool and damp slowly spreading across his left thigh. A quick glance down toward his lap revealed Vicki's right hand, balled up into a slight fist, with droplets of water leaking out of it. "Your- Your ice is... Melting..."

"Hm? Oh!" The red-head leaned away from her charge and brought her right hand up between the two of them, then opened it, palm facing up toward the ceiling, to find that the ice cube in her hand had indeed melted, with it being reduced to just a tiny piece of ice in a small pool of water in her hand. "Yeah, that's-" She rapidly shook her hand, showering both herself and Timmy with little droplets of water. "Did it get hotter in here? Feels like it... Got hotter..."

"I thinks it's just you." The teen grinned, his cheeks still colored an obvious shade of pink.

Which in turn made Vicki's cheeks flush with even _more_ heat, the situation making her feel just the slightest bit light-headed, probably from lack of blood going to more important parts of her body. "O-Okay, I'm gonna need you to s-stop talking..." She twisted around again, grabbing another piece of ice and wasting no time in turning to face Timmy again, before slipping it between his lips, effectively silencing the teen while letting about half of the ice cube still stick out of his mouth. _Her_ half.

" _What is_ wrong _with me?! Seven years of taking care of this kid, being around him, showing him that I'm the boss... And now I feel like this is the first time we've met!"_ Vicki mentally screamed at herself, feeling like everything she _thought_ she knew about her relationship with Timmy had been turned on its head, all inside of one afternoon! From the little accidental kiss when he tried to take his popsicle back from her, to the significantly _less_ accidental one a few minutes later, to the actually very sweet compliment he'd paid her, and the little touches up along her legs; all those things made her feel... _Something_ around the younger teen that she simply wasn't familiar with. She wasn't used to her skin breaking out with goosebumps at another person's touch, nor was she accustomed to the strange, fluttery warmth in her chest that Timmy's words about her being cute had brought out. And she _definitely_ wasn't used to feeling like some swooning teenage girl who was about to get her first kiss from the boy she crushed on; yet somehow, Timmy; with his big buck teeth and bright blue eyes, made her feel all of those things, maybe _more_ , and she honestly didn't know how to feel _about_ those feelings.

"Argh..." Vicki growled at her own hesitation, knowing it only made her uncertainty that much more obvious. She met Timmy's gaze again, realizing that the confident look was gone, now replaced with a patient one as he stared up at her, a thin rivulet of water dripping from the ice cube in his mouth. _"_ Why _does he have to be so patient with me?! If anyone knows I don't deserve it,_ he _does..."_ The red-head thought to herself, a hint of regret eating at her from the back of her mind. _"I need to stop_ thinking _about this. Come on... Just hurry up and..."_ She leaned down once more, positioning herself so her face was level with Timmy's, then carefully leaned forward, parting her lips slightly to allow the now half-melted ice cube to slip into her mouth. _"This is dumb."_

Despite her thoughts, Vicki moved ever closer, eventually allowing both her upper and lower lips to press against Timmy's. _"Okay. A kiss. That's... What this is. It's not so bad... Why was I even worried?"_

The little tingly feeling she'd felt from their first accidental contact returned, making a slight shiver run up her spine. She chanced a quick look at Timmy, who currently had only his left eye open, just barely peeking out at her while keeping his right closed. _"Crap. Do I close my eyes_ this _time? I don't know..."_

Feeling the ice cube beginning to melt even more rapidly, Vicki moved the slightest bit closer, bringing her right hand up to Timmy's shoulder to steady herself. _"Rrgh..._ Why _did I agree to this_ again _?! This barely even counts as a kiss, and it's so damn awkward!"_

"Mm?" The brunet hummed out in confusion as he felt the red-head start to pull away and abruptly end the kiss, then clamp down on the ice cube with her teeth and pull it out of his mouth. "Hey- Wha...? Did I... Do something wrong?" He took a quick glance down at his hands, still resting on the older girl's thighs, his fingertips still barely touching the skin hidden beneath her white shorts; wondering if maybe he'd gone a little too far with his touching.

Turning her head to her left, Vicki sucked in a quick breath though her nose, then blew the ice cube they'd been sharing out of her mouth. "Ptah!" The unwanted cube was sent flying onto the living room floor, which it skidded across until coming to a stop against the wall. With that done, Vicki turned to face the brunet again and licked her lips, now forming a mildly suggestive smile. "Your idea sucks; _I've_ got a better one."

"Okay... I thought it was pretty alright, but-Mm?!" The teen was near-instantly cut off by Vicki's lips crashing into his; her forehead joining in the fun as it too lightly bumped against his own brow. "Mm..." Timmy, intending to say 'Oh...', instead let out a hum of understanding, slightly smirking as he realized that yes, Vicki's idea was _definitely_ better than his.

The kiss itself wasn't all that noteworthy, aside from being Timmy's first _real_ kiss, and Vicki's first... In a while, anyway. Truthfully, it was fairly simple, maybe even somewhat chaste, barring its rather feverish start; as neither quite felt comfortable enough to involve any tongue, and their lips were still a bit numb from the ice cube they'd been jointly sucking on.

All too soon did the red-head, rather than her brunet-haired charge; pull away, taking Timmy with her for a brief moment as he tried to prolong the kiss, only to be stopped by Vicki as she exerted a bit of force with her right hand on his shoulder, finally separating the two. "J-Jeez, Twerp. Hold y-your horses for a s-sec, I'm not going anywhere..." She remarked with a shy grin, surprised by Timmy's eagerness. "So, um... H-How was it...?"

"Well~..." The blue-eyed boy crossed his arms and adopted a thoughtful expression, his gaze casting itself up toward the ceiling, before quickly finding its way back to Vicki's curious pink orbs. "...I've had better." Timmy smiled widely at his babysitter, earning him an offended look as she gasped in surprise.

"You've had better?! Gr...!" The red-head clenched her teeth angrily, then slowly brought her hands-shaking with murderous intent-up to either side of Timmy's head, before grasping his cheeks with the index finger and thumb of each hand and pinching. _Hard_. "Here I am, _kissing_ you, letting you slide your hands up and down my thighs, going out of my mind _worrying_ that I'll screw _something_ up _somehow_ , and you have the stones to say you've had _better_?!" As she spoke, Vicki punctuated each of the points she made by pulling her hands in the opposite direction of each other, tugging on Timmy's cheeks and stretching them out comically. "And here I was thinking I was _actually_ starting to like you, you... Little... _Twerp_!"

"Agh! N-Ow! V-Vicki! Stop-Ah! I was-Ack! Just joking-g-g!" The fifteen year old quickly withdrew his hands from the older girl's thighs and grasped her wrists, desperately trying in vain to hold them in place so she'd stop stretching his cheeks like a child playing with bubblegum. "Nnh! I-I'm s-sorry, okay?! It was-Ow! Nice-Ah! _Really_ nice! Just stop before you tear my cheeks off!" To the brunet's surprise, Vicki did release his cheeks, causing him to instantly let go of her wrists and tend to his abused face as he gently tried to rub the soreness from his cheeks. "Aow... Thank you..."

"Tch, don't thank me yet, _Twerp_...!" Vicki once again twisted around in place and reached for the bucket of ice, this time grabbing a whole fistful of ice cubes before she turned around, scooted back just enough to easily access the waist of Timmy's shorts, and roughly tugged on the front of it(which he responded to with a small whimper), giving her a big enough opening to drop the handful of ice cubes down the teen's shorts, and thus, onto his crotch. Finally, before her victim could even react, Vicki slid back into her original position, pinning Timmy to the couch with her weight as she reached for his wrists and grasped them tightly, dashing any hopes he might have had of escaping.

"Gnh..." Timmy gasped out and shivered, his babysitter's current position roughly pressing the ice she'd shoved down his shorts against his crotch, inner thighs, and probably the _last_ place he wanted freezing cold ice to touch, even with how hot he'd been all day. "Y-You... Th-That was just _c-cold_ , Vicki..." Despite his shivering, and the numbness setting in on his privates, the younger teen managed to speak without _too_ much difficulty, his lips curling up into a mirthful grin.

"Ugh." Vicki shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know if I should be impressed that you still manage to have that cheesy sense of humor, or disgusted with _myself_ , since it's _actually_ winning me over..." She began to release her grip on Timmy's wrists, only to suddenly tighten it once more. "You gonna behave yourself if I let you go now...?"

"Uh-Hehe... N-No promises..." The teen shivered, continuing to grin up at the girl while doing his best to ignore the cold dampness spreading across the front of his shorts as the ice within melted.

After another moment, Vicki finally uncurled her fingers from around Timmy's wrists, prompting him to briefly rub them, then start to reach for the red-head's thighs again, only for her to push them away, then down onto the couch cushion, at his sides. "Ah-Ah... _You're_ still on probation after that little 'I've had better' comment." She declared in an authoritative tone, earning her a pout from the teen as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Hey, don't get mad at me, kid. You should've known better, playing with my heart like that..."

"You're the worst..." Timmy grumbled out, his gaze cast to his left, away from Vicki; to ensure he appeared more annoyed than he really was.

"And yet, you're still here, pouting because you want to kiss me, _touch_ me; right, Twerp...?" Again, Vicki extended her arm toward her charge's face, her index finger gently hooking his chin to tilt his head to face her. At last, the twenty-one year old was beginning to feel her confidence return to her as she exerted a bit of control over the situation. _This_ was how she preferred things to go between herself and Timmy. She liked being the one in control; the 'dominant' party, so to speak, and while she was still immensely nervous about the level of intimacy she and the brunet were exhibiting toward each other, it was at least beginning to feel a little less awkward.

Bringing her other hand up to Timmy's face, Vicki gently cupped both of the teen's cheeks; making his pout fade ever so slightly as it was slowly replaced by a look of concern. "I... C-Could you m-maybe _not_ pinch my cheeks again? ...P-Please?"

"Hehehe..." The older girl giggled quietly, sinking down a little so her face hovered mere centimeters from Timmy's. "You're so adorable when you beg..." Tilting her head a little to the right, Vicki at last closed the distance between them again, pressing her soft lips to Timmy's in a slightly less rough kiss than the last one had been, though she enjoyed it just as much; remembering to close her eyes this time as her hands slid off the brunet's cheeks to settle onto his shoulders.

Upon feeling this, the fifteen year old relaxed a little, and took a chance, assuming he could probably get away with _some_ touching; and brought his hands up to Vicki's sides, eventually allowing them to settle on her hips, his fingers just barely slipping under the fabric of her lime-green tank-top. "Mm?" He questioned just like before in his and the red-head's newly invented humming language, peeking his right eye open to see if she'd do the same.

"Mmm..." Vicki hummed out in response, just as before, while her eyes remained closed; more focused on enjoying the kiss and the brunet's touch than the specifics of _where_ he was touching.

Meanwhile, the tone of said girl's hum did not go unnoticed by the teen, as it sounded _very_ suspiciously like a hum of enjoyment. _"I must be doing_ something _right..."_ Timmy mused to himself as his hands traveled a bit further up his babysitter's body, relishing the smooth, delicate skin of her belly, slightly damp with sweat. "Hm?" He paused rather suddenly, feeling a light prodding at his lower lip, soon realizing it was the red-head's tongue as the organ touched his lip again, this time brushing across it. _"Um... O-Okay..."_ He hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Vicki's tongue to enter his mouth unopposed, whereupon it quickly sought out his own and dabbed at it a few times, then gave it a quick lick, as if inviting it to join in on the fun while the girl herself let out a small, muffled noise that sounded oddly similar to a whine. _"Oh. Right. I'm... Supposed to kiss her back."_ The thought quickly breezed through Timmy's mind as his own tongue began to awake from its apparent slumber, then mimicked the example Vicki's had shown, beginning with small, light dabs against the red-head's, before brushing up against it, only for the other, more experienced organ to pin it to the bottom of Timmy's mouth, then coil around it, not unlike a snake.

Before long, Timmy's hands had settled on new locations, with his left arm looped around her back, his hand holding her left hip, while his right had slipped its way under her shirt and up her back, his fingers delicately gliding their way up her spine, making her skin break out with little goosebumps. Vicki, on the other hand; had taken a less exploratory action, and simply looped both of her arms around the back of Timmy's neck, tightly embracing the teen as she pressed her chest flush against his.

"Mm-... Mm-mm? Mm!" Timmy hummed and poked at Vicki's spine with his index finger, doing his best to express that he wanted to end the kiss(despite really _not_ wanting to end the kiss) without the benefit of his words. Which, by now, she thankfully understood. "Phew! Hah... Hah..." The teen took a few seconds to catch his breath, the combined heat from the temperature in the air, and the strange, hot feeling he got from kissing his babysitter leaving him breathless. "I-Uh... W-Wow... I know I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to kissing, but... You... You call _that_ rusty?"

Vicki blushed a bright crimson, rubbing the back of her head and looking away evasively as a shy smile broke out across her face. "I t-told you to stop s-saying things like that... You're m-making me look like some... Blushing l-little schoolgirl, Twerp..."

"...So?" Timmy queried, pulling his babysitter back in close as he seemingly moved in for another kiss, only to stop short, his nose barely nuzzling hers. "It's not like anyone _else_ is gonna see you blushing... We're the only ones here."

"No... But _you're_ gonna see me blushing... You _have_ seen me blush a bunch today... Things... They're gonna be different between us now..." Vicki admitted uneasily, her tone lining up rather well with her almost worried-looking expression.

"And... Is that really so bad?" He asked with a small, questioning smile, hoping with every fiber of his young fifteen year old being that she'd say it wasn't.

"Well I- I mean, I guess not... It's just... I never would've thought that-Um... Th-That _you_ would be-" Vicki stumbled and stuttered as she tried to explain how, and _what_ , she was feeling; growing more and more frustrated with each passing second as the boy whose lap she occupied simply stared at her patiently. "Argh... _Why_ is this so frickin' _hard_?! I just- I wanna know that th-this is... A real thing; you and me... N-Not some tease, not some k-kind of... Revenge thing for all the shit I've put y-you through, but a-Eep-Mmph?!"

Not having the presence of mind to hold himself back any longer, the brunet closed the tiny distance between them, eliciting an actual _squeak_ of surprise from his babysitter, which was also cut off as he silenced her; recapturing her lips with his own.

As for Vicki, the first thing that crossed her mind was the very serious thought of ripping out her own vocal cords for the betrayal that was the squeak that escaped her as her charge lunged for her, but said thought was quickly subsumed by the realization that Timmy was kissing her, and quite fervently too, as his tongue brushed against her lips, seemingly begging to be let into her mouth. _"Jeez Twerp, eager, are we?"_ "Mm-hm... Mm?!" The next sensation the red-head felt was of her tipping, then falling over in what seemed to be slow-motion, and of Timmy's lips leaving her own as she fell; though she quickly found that the brunet was the _reason_ she was steadily tipping over, as he used his arms to guide her body down onto the couch, laying her down across it. Once she was safely lying down, she hesitantly unwound her arms from around the teen's neck, having already forgotten she'd been holding onto him in the first place; and allowed them to settle on the cushion her head occupied, sprawled out above her, with her forearms partially on the arm of the couch, thanks to her position.

The brunet leaned forward, dropping onto his hands and knees before taking a brief moment to pause and stare at the older girl, an errant thought in the back of his mind making him wonder if he'd gone too far. He scanned Vicki's face and eyes, watching her for some kind of reaction to his bold move. His ears perked up to a low sound by her legs, causing him to glance down at her thighs, which she shifted back and forth against each other, both of her legs bent by the slightest bit at the knee.

"N-Not to sound impatient or a-anything, but...Are you planning on m-making this worth my while...?" The red-head offered her charge a shy, yet somehow teasing grin; her pink eyes, filled with... Some emotion he couldn't quite decipher, locking onto his and drawing him in.

Timmy felt himself move forward almost unconsciously, his arms and legs slowly walking him up along Vicki's body, until he was holding himself up over her. Once eye-level with her, the teen sank down a little, lightly butting his forehead against Vicki's.

The teen couldn't help but feel like his actions weren't quite his own as he admired the gorgeous face of the twenty-one year old, who now stared up at him, her expression somewhat bemused. When he laid her down on the couch, then carefully crawled over her, even just a moment before, when he bumped his forehead against Vicki's, his brain felt like it was running on autopilot, or like everything he was doing was more based in instinct than actual conscious thought. Sure, he was knowledgeable enough to know about things like intimacy, and even- ...Where he _felt_ things seemed to be headed, but he also knew that things rarely played out in real life as well as they did in his head; so it honestly shocked him a little for things to feel... Just so _right_ , especially considering just _who_ it was that he was on top of.

"Okay... I know I-I'm... Hot and everyth-thing, but..." Vicki stammered out, her words accompanied by a nervous giggle.

"Er... R-Right, sorry. I was- You're just- ...Really, _really_ be-beautiful right n-now..." Timmy's already flushed cheeks reddened considerably as he spoke, while mentally cursing the slight stutter brought on by his nervousness.

"Timmy?" Vicki whispered out, her cheeks still flushed a bright pink as she brought her right hand down to gently play at the corner of the teen's lips with her index finger.

"Y-Yeah?" He quietly asked in a tone that nearly matched his babysitter's in volume.

"I need you to shut up, and kiss me." She flattened her palm against his cheek, caressing it in such a soft manner that the teen reflexively leaned into her touch, then seemingly moved in for another kiss, only to give her a simple, agonizingly brief(for Vicki) peck on the lips, earning him a low a grumble that emanated from the red-head's throat. "Y-You'd better not-Mm?" Another peck, this one at the left-hand corner of her mouth. "Be th-thinking about teasing m-me..." Yet another, this one at about the middle of her jawline. "Wh-Where do y-you _think_ -Nnh..." Once again, a kiss, but this one was far from a peck, as the brunet pressed his lips to the side of her neck and lingered this time, eventually opening his mouth to suck and lick at the sensitive skin there. "T-Twer- Y-You leave a m-mark, and you're-Ngh...Dead..." Suddenly, she felt Timmy pull away, making her eyes shoot wide open. _"No! Damn it! Don't_ stop _! I wasn't-"_ "I wasn't being _serious_ , you know..." She looked up at the teen, once again hovering mere inches from her face.

"I know, but... There's... I just wanted to clear up... The whole 'touching' thing?" Timmy asked somewhat hesitantly, though he was relieved to find that his stutter had dissipated. "It... _Is_ okay if I touch you now... Right?"

" _This kid..."_ The red-head thought to herself in amusement. _"Who else but my Twerp to be both a pervert and a prude at the same time..."_ She smirked up at him slyly. "Think it might be a bit late to ask that, don't you, Timmy?"

The girl gestured down toward her chest with her eyes, causing Timmy to look down in turn, and find that while he'd been planting little kisses on her face and neck, his hands had been slowly sliding up her abdomen, and pushing her tank-top up, revealing the smooth, pale skin of her navel and belly. "J-Just a bit, yeah..." The teen allowed his hands to slide up a little further, causing his babysitter's shirt to move up in turn, exposing even more of her skin. "So I can-"

" _Yes_ Timmy, you _can_." Vicki cut him off, her tone sounding just a little impatient as she fidgeted and shivered at the younger teen's touch. _"I'm... Enjoying this_ way _more than I probably should..."_ The red-head could feel a tingly, almost weighty heat in her lower abdomen, just below her belly button. And while relatively inexperienced when it came to this level of intimacy, she wasn't dumb either. The weird, tingly sensation that seemed to pool in the spot between her legs, the most private place on her body; was arousal. Not just from the situation-though that was certainly a _big_ part of it-but from the brunet himself. There was something strangely exciting, she realized, about _Timmy_ being this intimate with her, that seemingly amplified her excitement more than the thoughts of other guys did. In short, intimacy with Timmy... Was a _serious_ turn-on for her.

"O-Okay, I'm just... M-Making sure you're cool with..." The teen rapidly shook his head, realizing he was rambling on again. "Nevermind." Slipping his hands up a bit further, Timmy's fingers ghosted over the slight curvature of her ribs, then continued, quickly coming to a softer, more defined incline that felt a bit like a soft, fleshy pillow. His right hand, having slipped ahead of his left by roughly an inch, found its target first, and was soon joined by the left, the fingers of both carefully curving onto the two modest mounds of flesh. He paused for a moment to look up at the red-head, only to find her cheeks covered by a nearly luminescent blush, while her gaze was cast _far_ to her left, seemingly watching some object only she could see very intently. _"Well... She_ did _say I could..."_ The fifteen year old mused to himself, turning his attention back to Vicki's chest, and slipping his fingers over her breasts completely, giving both a careful, _extremely_ gentle squeeze.

"Ahh...!" The older girl gasped out, squirming slightly at her charge's bold touch.

"Ah- S-Sorry if I- Did that hurt, or...?" Timmy asked worriedly, relaxing his grip on her chest, while still maintaining it.

"N-No, it's... Hard to explain..." The girl remarked uncertainly, doing her best to ignore the uncomfortable heat on her cheeks. "B-But it didn't h-hurt, so..."

"Okay, um... That's... Good, then..." Timmy released his weak grip on Vicki's breasts, his hands finding their way back to the halfway rolled-up hem of her shirt. "Do you think... Would it be alright if... If I could... Maybe see them?"

"Well you've a-already _touched_ them, s-so... Let me... H-Here..." Vicki arched her back, grimacing a little as her tank-top stuck to the skin of her back with sweat, then fell away. "Just... Lift my sh-shirt up... And make it q-quick, it's hard to do _this_ without using m-my arms..."

The teen did as he was told, sliding the twenty-one year old's shirt up past her breasts and rolling it up just above them as she laid herself back down on the couch with a low huff. As he'd suspected, the two delicate mounds on his babysitter's chest were fairly pale in color, being an almost creamy white that matched the rest of her chest and stomach, and both were topped by a round, pink nipple, just a bit lighter in color than her lips; the tips of each protruding slightly, and pointed upward.

"L-Listen up... I don't... D-Dont you _dare_ say a _word_ ab-about how they're... S-Small, got it?! N-Not everyone's built like a... Like a supermodel! ...Or Tootie..." Vicki trailed off as she finished, her tone clearly holding a tinge of jealousy toward her rather well-endowed little sister.

Timmy suddenly looked up, his gaze snapping from the older girl's chest to her face, his somewhat surprised expression making him look like her voice had awoken him from a trance. "Hm- Er... Wha... What? I didn't... Hear you, because, um... D-Distracted." His brain struggled to keep his eyes focused on the red-head's face, while also trying to form words, and not be distracted once again by the strangely alluring sight that was her chest.

"I said... Y'know... That they're... Small." Vicki trailed off, her gaze still locked on some invisible object far to her left; waiting for Timmy to respond. After a few moments of pregnant silence, she turned to look at the teen, her impatience finally getting the better of her. "M-My _boobs_ , T-Twerp. I know they're... Fff-Not exactly im-impressive..."

"Wha...?" The brunet gaped at his babysitter, being caught completely off guard by what he was hearing. "But they're... I-I mean, they're _boobs_! Why would I- ...Of all the things to be worried about, you think I'd be bothered by _that_?" Timmy asked incredulously, his mouth twitching slightly as an amused grin began to form.

"W-Well I d-don't know!" The brief moment of relief the red-head felt from her charge's reassurance was almost instantly subsumed beneath a bout of rather defensive anger. "B-Blame it on TV and s-stuff for making me think that a-all guys want girls with flotation devices for ch-chests! ...It's not l-like I know your type or a-anything..."

"Well... I'm starting to think _you're_ my type, Vicki." Timmy remarked with a shy grin, his cheeks still dusted by a prominent red blush. "And not to mention..." He reached for her chest again, using each of his hands to gently cover the red-head's breasts, and finding himself unable to resist giving them another light squeeze. " _These_ feel like the perfect fit for my hands...!"

Vicki, her face feeling like it was on fire; brought both of her own hands down to cover it, then groaned into them. "Oh my god, I'm falling for a perverted idiot..." She whined out somewhat pathetically, peeking out at the fifteen year old from between her fingers.

"Hey!" He spoke in an offended-sounding tone, releasing her breasts and leaning forward again, putting his face just a few inches from hers once more. "...I'm not an idiot."

"Heehee! M-Maybe not... But y-you're _definitely_ perverted!" She giggled, lips curled up into a teasing grin as she revealed her face, then slowly settled her arms back down on the couch, over her head.

"Eh... Maybe a little..." Timmy admitted, the grin on his face not fading in the slightest. "And on that note... _Where_ was I...?" The fifteen year old pressed his lips to his babysitter's neck again, making the girl shudder as he licked at the sensitive skin like before.

"Gnh... H-How much do y-you _know_ , exactly?" The red-head stammered out, now seriously wondering how far her encounter with the brunet would go. He clearly wasn't as inexperienced as she originally thought he was, but then, they lived in a day and age where the internet existed, along with other various forms of media. And Timmy was _fifteen_ , more than old enough to have... Well, thoughts about sex. "T-Timmy-Ah...!" Vicki gasped as she felt a light nip on her collarbone, just above her rolled-up tank-top.

The teen pulled away after a second to look his babysitter in the eye. "Enough~" He replied rather simply, just barely shrugging his shoulders. Before the older girl could form a reply of her own, he sank down again, past her tank-top, his face roughly level with her breasts.

"Th-That doesn't... Really answer m-my question..." Vicki watched her charge as he seemed to become transfixed by her chest once more, only to turn away and reach for the now-forgotten bucket of ice on the coffee table to his right. _"What is he...?"_ She continued to stare as the teen grabbed the bucket and placed it down on the floor, just in front of the base of the couch, then awkwardly shifted onto his side to reach into the bucket with both hands, dipping them into the water that resulted from the ice being mostly melted. Once he appeared to be satisfied, he shifted back into his original position, somewhat kneeling over her before grasping both of her hips with his(now _very_ cold!) hands. "Ah! Wha-! What the-! Y-Your h-hands are f-f- _freezing_ , Twerp!" She squirmed in place, only half-heartedly trying to get away from the younger teen's roaming hands. "Why-Mmn... A-Actually..." A little moan escaped her as Timmy ran his hands up along her hips, stomach, and chest, before reaching her breasts to briefly cup them, only to slide his hands back down along the same path they'd taken up; the cool water on his hands feeling heavenly on her hot skin, still slightly moist with sweat.

Rather than offer anything in the way of a reply, Timmy merely shot his babysitter an appreciative smile, then continued massaging her skin, stopping every now and then to dip his hands back into the bucket and cover them with cold water again. _"Hopefully she's not too interested in finding out where I saw this stuff..."_ The teen felt his cheeks heat up as the memories of _far_ too many lonely nights with just his computer came rushing to the front of his mind. "So..." Timmy began, hoping to just get his mind off the thoughts currently going through it. "I-Um... M-Mind if I maybe... T-Try something else...?" He spoke hesitantly, frowning at the return of his unwanted stutter.

"Nnh... No... I g-guess not..." As before, the red-head spoke with a hint of unease in her voice, wondering(with no small amount of nervous excitement) just _what_ Timmy would do next.

"And-Er... You won't... Get mad, right?" Again, the brunet asked hesitantly, while at the same time dipping just his right hand back into the bucket.

"...D-Depends on w-whatever it is y-you-Mm... Have in mind...?" Once more, Vicki rubbed her thighs together as _certain_ thoughts ran through her mind, causing yet _another_ mild wave of heat to wash over her body.

"It-Eh... It's probably easier for me to... To just show you." Timmy pulled his hand from the bucket, now clutching one of the few remaining ice cubes; and brought it up near where his head was, then carefully and gently pressed it to the middle of his babysitter's left breast, eliciting a low gasp of surprise from the girl.

"Gah..." Vicki looked down at the teen as he drew a few small circles around her left nipple with the ice cube in his hand, then did the same with the right. "Wh-Who the _Hell_ taught you _foreplay_?"

The fifteen year old, satisfied by the wet, somewhat more erect new look of the older girl's nipples, popped the nearly melted ice cube into his mouth, where it quickly melted away completely. "...Internet."

"So you saw it in a porno." Vicki deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Pervert."

"...You... Wanna see... What _else_ I learned...?" A devious smile graced the teen's lips as he stared up at his babysitter lustfully, his right eyebrow quirked upward.

Vicki unconsciously bit her lower lip, doing her best to ignore her pounding heart as she considered Timmy's offer. _"...I am_ really _enjoying this_ way _more than I should..."_ "S-Sure. I guess w-we could-Gnh?!" She moaned out as Timmy dipped his head down and pressed his mouth to her left nipple, covering it completely as he ran his tongue over, then around it, drawing small circles on the sensitive flesh like he'd done with the piece of ice. "Nn-Aah... That's-" She felt him pull away with a barely audible smacking sound, only to move a bit lower and kiss the skin just below her left breast, followed by the spot just to the upper-left of her navel, then her belly button itself, each kiss leaving a trail that steadily led lower and lower on the red-head's body. "F-Fuh..." She gasped out as she felt the teen place another feather-light kiss just above the button and zipper of her shorts, then noticed the couch cushion her legs occupied depress slightly as Timmy moved back, giving himself enough room to access the front of her shorts.

Something the brunet was quick to take advantage of as he attempted to undo the previously mentioned button, his fingers fumbling due to nervousness, and a bit of leftover moisture from the little massage he'd given her.

"Uh-T-Timmy? I think-!" She flinched at the unmistakeable feeling of her shorts becoming looser, her charge finally having undone the button. "H-Hang on a s-sec-! I-!" The next feeling was that of the brunet's fingers feeling around for shorts' zipper, making the red-head begin to sit up and reach for Timmy. "H-Hey! Are y-you listening to m-me?! I said-"

 _Zip!_

"G-Gimme a sec!" Vicki's hands shot forward and grasped Timmy's just as he reached for the waist of her shorts, causing him to stop and meet her pink-eyed gaze.

"Y-Yeah?" The teen stared at his babysitter quizzically, wondering if he'd possibly misread the situation a little. "Sorry, I- Um... Was I getting a bit... Too excited?"

" _Oh god, I wanna sit on your cute face..."_ "Um..." Vicki slowly shook her head back and forth, temporarily willing her perverted thoughts away. "Actually... I was wondering if you might... Want to head up to your room...?" She offered with a small, shy smile; her cheeks burning like they were on fire.

"Wha... You want to? I m-mean... There _is_ the bed... Oh!" Timmy snapped his fingers. "And my air conditioner! It's still in the closet, I just need to-"

"Whoawhoawhoa. Back up. You have an _air conditioner_?! And you haven't _installed_ it?! In _this_ heat?!" Vicki shouted incredulously, shaking Timmy's arms with each question.

"Well... It's hot." The brunet shrugged. "It felt like it'd be a lot of work to install it, with how hot it's been the past few days..."

"...I don't even know where to- Y'know what? C'mon-" The red-head fixed her shirt and re-buttoned her jeans(not even bothering with her zipper), then slid her legs out from under her charge and swung them off the couch, before finally rising to her feet. " _You're_ gonna install that thing, and _I'm_ gonna help. ...By providing moral support." She turned back toward Timmy, offering her hand to pull him to his feet, while her eyes briefly sunk down toward his crotch, and caught sight of the large wet spot; a slight giggle escaping her upon noticing it. "Uh-oh... Looks like _someone_ switched to big boy pants a _little_ early, huh Twerp?"

In response, Timmy followed her gaze down to his lap, then back up at the twenty-one year old, his expression indicating he wasn't quite as amused as she was. "You. Suck."

Vicki winked at Timmy as he accepted her offered hand and she pulled him to his feet, only for her to release it as she spun around to face the stairs. "Well..." The red-head looked over her shoulder, speaking in a somewhat suggestive tone. "You play your cards right? ...Maybe~!" With that, she made for the stairs, leaving a _very_ dumbfounded brunet in her wake.


	3. Heating Up

A/N: Yay! Finally finished! Hopefully this chapter is... Steamy enough for everyone's liking! :3

* * *

"Ugh! No _wonder_ you came down to the living room!" Vicki remarked in disgust as she reached the top of the stairs and fanned herself with her right hand. "How could you even stand _being_ up here?!" She turned to her left, steadily making her way down the hall until coming to Timmy's room, the door still ajar as he'd left it.

What she failed to realize, however; was that while she'd been complaining about how hot the second floor of the Turner household was, and wondering how Timmy could put up with the dry, oppressive heat; the brunet in question had been admiring the pleasant, swaying view of her hips and rear-end, causing her words to fall on deaf-or at least heavily distracted-ears. In the teen's defense, he was rarely presented with such an opportunity, as Vicki spent most of her time around him sitting on the couch, and he rarely, if ever; had any reason to follow her anywhere. So, with this being one of the rare instances where he _could_ see her rather well-formed behind, he took the time to capitalize on the opportunity. "Yeah, it... It sure is..."

Vicki turned her head to look at Timmy, noticing that his gaze was focused somewhere a little further south. "What did I just say?" She waited for a response, watching as the teen continued to stare at her rear-end. "Timmy!" She raised her voice, turning her body to face his and crossing her arms, finally getting his attention as he shot her a questioning look.

"Hm? Wha-I... Were you... Saying something?" His bright blue eyes quickly locked onto Vicki's pink ones, noticing that her right eyebrow was raised; silently asking him 'Really?'. It took only a moment for him to realize he'd been caught, his cheeks turning that familiar shade of pink. "Eh... Hehe... You're um... Really distracting... Have I... Mentioned that?"

"It sounds familiar." The older girl shook her head and grinned, then turned to face Timmy's room once more and stepped into the doorway, her left hand coming to rest on the door frame as she briefly looked back at Timmy, shooting him a sultry, inviting smirk; her eyes half-lidded. "Coming?" She asked as she stepped into his room, allowing her hand and fingers to slowly slide off the door frame as she walked, until she disappeared from Timmy's view, leaving him behind in the hallway.

" _Oh yeah, that's how you do it!"_ Vicki fist-pumped in a subdued manner as she mentally congratulated herself, knowing Timmy wouldn't see her little celebration. _"Kid can't take his eyes off me!"_ She let out a low chuckle, barely above a whisper in volume, then took a quick glance around the room, wondering when the last time was that she'd been in it. "Hasn't changed much." She spoke up as she heard Timmy's quiet footsteps behind her, followed by him shutting his bedroom door; the knob clicking as he locked it.

"Eh... I guess not..." The brunet turned to face Vicki, her back still turned; and looked around his room along with her. What she'd said was true, his room really _hadn't_ changed all that much. His walls and ceiling were still a deep shade of blue, with his floor being just a bit lighter than that. The far wall opposite his door had a medium-sized entertainment center against it, which itself held his TV, video game systems, and a DVD player. Nestled in the corner of the far and right-hand walls was his desk, where he kept his laptop, to the right of that, just after the window, was his dresser, and further past that, the closet. To the left of the entertainment center, in the corner opposite the one that held his desk, was a small pile of boxes, many of them containing souvenirs from his adventures with Cosmo and Wanda, or toys from when he was younger. And finally, just to his and Vicki's left, was his bed, upgraded from the small twin size he'd had when he was ten, to a full-size one, which had seemed truly gigantic in comparison to his old one when he got it. _"Sometimes it_ still _does..."_ The teen mused to himself as he slowly drew up behind his babysitter, then moved to stand at her right side, before tipping slightly and leaning his left shoulder against her right. "So... Um... H-Here we are...?"

Instantly picking up on his slight stutter, Vicki snickered as she glanced down at Timmy. "Ya nervous?" She asked in a clearly amused tone, tipping slightly herself as she leaned into the teen, meeting the light force his weight was exerting on her by doing the exact same thing to him.

"...Are... You gonna tease me if I say that I am...?" The brunet questioned hesitantly, his tone bearing more than a hint of dread due to his assumption of how Vicki would answer.

"Probably." The red-head replied in a light-hearted tone, shrugging as a cute chuckle escaped her lips. "But you're used to it by now, aren'tcha?"

"I guess I should be... U-Used to it, I mean..." Timmy stammered out, feeling the need to clarify. "A-And I am n-nervous..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say as the room fell silent, save for the loud thumping in the teen's ears. _"That isn't- It can't be... Me...?"_ He turned his head, briefly to look at Vicki's chest, then looked up at her face; another question finding its way to his lips. "A-Are you...?"

She hummed out a low, rumbling chuckle, still smirking down at her slightly shorter charge. "Me? Of course I am... I mean, _kissing_ is one thing, but _th-this_..." Vicki felt her cheeks flush with heat. "You do... Know what we're... What _sex_ is-"

"I-I know!" Timmy quickly interrupted, his cheeks darkening to cherry red almost instantly. "I... Y-Yeah, I know... Have you- Um... I-Is it okay f-for me to ask...?"

The red-head unconsciously bit her lower lip, mulling over in her mind whether or not she should lie, and keep some semblance of her dominant role in their relationship; or just be honest with him, and tell him that she was basically as inexperienced as he was. "I..." She trailed off, before breathing out a heavy sigh, shifting a tiny bit more of her weight onto her charge's shoulder. "It's... Important to me that I'm... Honest with you because you're... You're a really sweet kid, and I... Shit- I think I _do_ like you, so... So no, I've never... I'mavirginokay?"

"Um... You're... What?" Timmy asked in a bemused tone of voice, quirking an eyebrow up at Vicki as his brain tried to replay what she'd said at a slower speed.

"It's... Like I said before... When I mentioned I was... Well, rusty, when it came to kissing? It's because kissing is as far as I ever got, y'know? My last real boyfriend- ...If you can even call that moron _that_ , was Ricky, and I certainly wasn't gonna give him a piece, not at sixteen, and _definitely_ not after only like what, two days of dating?" Vicki grimaced at the bad taste that the mere _mention_ of Ricky's name left in her mouth, her eyes squinting in disgust. "Not that that stopped him from _trying_..."

"...Okay... But-But what makes me any different? We haven't even _started_ dating, but I mean, here we are, in my room... A-About to... Um..." The teen brought his right hand up to the back of his head and rubbed at it self-consciously, his gaze cast down towards the floor.

"Heehee! How are you different? Are you kidding-" Vicki giggled, beginning to speak in a light-hearted, amused tone, only to take pause as she looked down at Timmy, quickly realizing that he wasn't laughing along with her. "You're... You're serious?" Her voice dropped in volume, taking on a mildly confused, somber tone. "Timmy, you're different from Ricky in every way! You know that! I knew him for _two_ days! That's it, and I jumped right into the relationship as soon as I met him!" She snaked her arm around his shoulders, giving his right one a reassuring squeeze. "C'mere, I wanna explain something to you." Using her arm to lead him, Vicki guided Timmy over to his bed, then sat him down on it, before joining him, sitting just to his left, her arm leaving his shoulder so she could lay her right hand over his left, all while the teen in question shot her a look that suggested he was _beyond_ confused.

" _Why is she being so... Nice? ...Considerate? Reassuring?"_ Timmy glanced down at his hand, covered by Vicki's; then back up to her face, meeting her pink-eyed gaze again. Her eyes seemed... Somehow brighter than usual. More vibrant as they seemed to actually light up a bit when he made eye contact with her. This, coupled with the warm smile she was shooting him, made him feel... Absolutely _strange_. His heart beat against his ribs, hard enough that he could actually _hear_ the dull thumping if he listened carefully, and his stomach felt fluttery, like breakfast had been a bowl of butterflies, not cereal and milk. The feelings weren't altogether _alien_ , as he did occasionally feel this way around the twenty-one year old, but never before had they felt so _intense_!

"Okay, now- ...You _are_ listening this time, right?" She asked in a knowing tone, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm-" The brunet nodded, taking a deep breath in to try to focus more on the red-head's words, and less on his pounding heart. "Phew... I'm listening...?"

"So, how long have we known each other?"

"Seven-Um... Seven years? I think it's... About that..." Timmy replied in an unsure tone, wondering if, due to how often he wished to go back, forward, and back again in time; it had actually been _far_ longer than only seven years.

"Mm-hm~..." She hummed in reply. "And I think seven years might be just a _bit_ longer than a couple days, don't you?"

"Well yeah, obviously..." The teen admitted, finally realizing what his babysitter was trying to say. "But-"

"Ah-ah! Lemme finish." Vicki interrupted, leaning just a hair closer to her charge. "It's _because_ I've known you for so long that I feel comfortable enough _to_... Y'know. And it's pretty clear that you _really_ like me, judging by those stares you give me, or the way you blush when I get all close-!" To prove her point, Vicki leaned in, her forehead lightly butting against Timmy's, and making his cheeks flush bright red. "Hm-hm... See?" A low chuckle rumbled in her throat, causing it to sound more like a hum than a chuckle. "Another thing in your favor is that you haven't tried to convince me to take off my clothes and sleep with you... Well, except for when you got a little... 'frisky' downstairs...!"

"No-I-!" Timmy began to speak in defense of his actions, only to be silenced by the older girl's index finger lightly settling on his lips, shushing him.

" _But_! Since I told you I wanna be _honest_... If it wasn't so hot today, I'd have let you tear my shorts off then and there...!" She grinned deviously as she finished, before roughly pushing the teen backward onto his bed, causing him to fall onto his back and bounce slightly, his head landing on his pillow. With that done, she pulled his legs up onto the bed so he was lying down on it completely, then slid her own legs onto the bed and crawled over to Timmy, moving up along his body in much the same way he had done on the couch, before gently settling her rear-end directly on his crotch to straddle it, kneeling her legs on either side of him. "And as for how you're different from Ricky, here's two more." The red-head stuck her right hand up, her index and middle fingers raised toward the ceiling. "For one, like I said before, you're really sweet, and considering how I've been to you in the past, that means a lot to me. Not a lot of people would be willing to even put up with me, let alone... Hehe, well... Have a _thing_ for me..."

"O-Oh, um... W-Well that's- ...Good?" _"I just figured being nice might get you to one day be nice in return, even just once..."_ Timmy thought to himself as looked the girl on top of him up and down, the familiar tight feeling in his shorts coming back and somehow feeling tighter than ever, especially since his babysitter was essentially sitting right on his member, pressing it between herself, the two thin layers of clothing separating them, and the teen himself. _"Never thought just being nice would get me_ here _though..."_

" _Poor kid, he's probably about to explode, and here I am, sitting on his crotch,_ talking _to him..."_ The red-head mused to herself, feeling no small amount of pride from how easily she could turn the younger teen on. "And two..." Vicki began, then dropped her hands down on either side of Timmy and grinded herself along the length of his erection, still hidden within his jean shorts, but visible enough due to its apparent size and shape.

"Ngh!" The teen winced, his hands shooting forward to grasp the older girl's thighs-more out of just needing _something_ to hold onto than anything else-as his hips unconsciously bucked upward.

"Ooh~... I'm thinking you liked _th-that_ , huh?" Vicki spoke with a noticeable shudder to her voice, the action of grinding her crotch against Timmy's having turned her on a bit as well. "Hehehe... Don't forget, _I've_ never done this before either, so it's gonna be a learning experience for the both of us..." She pushed herself back up with her hands, then reached for and allowed them to settle on Timmy's hips, along the edge of his shorts, before slipping her fingers under the hem, lightly tugging on it. "Now where was I... Oh! Reason number two: Ricky wasn't so keen on letting a girl take the lead..." Vicki grinned evilly as she sank forward, eventually coming close enough to bump her forehead against Timmy's once again. " _You_ though, you seem to really enjoy this, don't ya, Twerp?"

Timmy gulped audibly, his babysitter's sultry tone sending chills up his spine. Were he not so mesmerized by her eyes, and her hot breath on his lips, he might've absently wondered just _how_ she was leaning over him in such a way while still keeping a firm, tugging grip on the waist of his shorts. "Well- Y-You _do_ know more than m-me, so I... Y'know... Figured you'd want t-to, um..."

"Nn-hn! See?" Vicki giggled cutely. "Aren't you glad you've got a gorgeous, awesome babysitter like me to show you the ropes?" She leaned down suddenly, pressing her lips to Timmy's as she slipped her fingers a bit further into his shorts, only to abruptly end the kiss as she looked down toward the small space between them. "Mm? Are... Are you...?" She felt around with her right hand a bit more, her fingertips grazing something hot and somewhat firm. Something that made Timmy suck in a sharp breath as she touched it. "You... Aren't wearing underwear, are you?" She looked back up at Timmy, his face turning beet red as he looked far to his right, over in the direction of his closet door.

"It- It's r-really hot t-today, so... I just put on my sh-shorts after I took a shower..." Timmy glanced at the red-head out of the corner of his eye, shifting uneasily as her fingers continued to brush against the tip of his member.

"Hah..." Vicki sighed. "I'm _almost_ tempted to call you pervert again, but... I suppose that'd make me a bit of a hypocrite-" She gestured down at her chest with her eyes, silently citing her lack of a bra. "Wouldn't it?"

"...Guess I'm... In good c-company then, huh?" The teen turned his head to face Vicki again, a shy smile playing at his lips.

"Heehee... I'd say you're in _very_ good company, Twerp..." Sinking down again, Vicki recaptured Timmy's lips with her own, then let out a little chuckle as she felt his tongue brush against her lower lip; while his hands roamed across her body, his right sliding up along her back to pull her body closer to his, while his left moved a bit lower, eventually settling on and cupping her right buttock, giving it a slow, cautious squeeze. "Mmm..." The red-head pulled away, which was evidently starting to frustrate the young teen as he tried to follow after her, only to drop back down onto the bed with an annoyed huff, his skin starting to become damp with sweat again. "Is my Twerp getting a little frustrated...?" She queried in a cute, childish-sounding voice, earning her a glare from the teen beneath her.

"You're _sitting_ r-right on my-! ...And you k-keep teasing m-me!" Timmy attempted to pull himself up, using Vicki as leverage, only for the older girl to withdraw her left hand from the waist of his shorts and plant it, palm first; on his chest, before gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Ah... I see what the problem is! You just need to relax a little! Loosen up!" She exclaimed rather giddily, returning her hand to its previous position at his waist, next to her other one. "And I think I know the perfect way to help you do just that..." Grasping the hem of her charge's shorts with her left hand, the twenty-one year old pinched his zipper between her right hand's thumb and index finger, then tugged, slowly unzipping his fly until she reached the bottom. With that done, Vicki slipped her left hand into the now unzipped opening and felt around, her fingers quickly curling around their target, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunet.

"Agh...! What are you-Ngh..." Timmy shuddered at the feeling of his babysitter's soft hand slowly stroking its way up and down his length; his hips bucking ever so slightly whenever she reached the base of his member. _"Wish she'd taken my shorts off..."_ The brunet listened for the distinct 'poof' that would indicate his wish had been granted, only to blink his eyes closed in disappointment. _"Well, it was worth a shot..."_

Meanwhile, Vicki, under the guise of helping Timmy 'loosen up'; was doing her best to gauge the size of his cock through the feeling of touch alone, her fingers curled all the way around it and sliding up and down its length from base to tip. _"Should just yank his shorts off, make this a_ lot _easier..."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed the underside of the tip with her thumb, bringing a small, content moan out of her charge. "Hehehe... Never took you for the _vocal_ type, Timmy... Does it feel that good?"

"Nnh... Y-Yeah..." The teen raised his neck slightly to look down toward his lap. "Y-You, um... You m-might have an easier t-time if you... Er... If _I_ maybe... Slid my shorts down... Just-! Just a little, I mean...?" His cheeks blazed with fiery heat as he finished, while the rest of his body shivered as he felt Vicki release his member and slip her hand out of his shorts.

"Well that hardly seems fair." The red-head remarked with a slight pout on her lips.

"Wha? Wh-Why isn't it f-fair?" Timmy asked in a bewildered tone, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the girl.

Smirking at his question, Vicki brought her hands up to the hem of her shirt. "Because I can't just sit here and let you take off the one thing you're wearing without taking something off _myself_ , now can I?" She asked slyly as she slowly pulled her shirt up her chest, over her head, and finally off, then tossed it behind her, letting it quietly fall to the floor.

As if on cue, the brunet's gaze immediately dropped to his babysitter's chest, settling on her round, pink nipples, now slightly less erect than when he'd last seen them, but certainly no less pleasant to look at. "S-Since when h-have you cared a-about things being fair...?" Timmy grinned as he met his babysitter's gaze again, hard as said action was.

"Heehee... I'unno. Maybe you're just good at bringing out the best in me... Or maybe I'm just _dying_ to get both of us out of our clothes as quickly as possible..." She winked as she finished, then began fiddling with the button at the top of Timmy's zipper, easily undoing it and loosening his shorts by a considerable amount. "Just need to~" The red-head stood up on her knees and moved her hands to Timmy's hips, then slipped his shorts down several inches before looking down at his now revealed member, her lips turning up into a lustful grin as she looked back up at Timmy and narrowed her eyes. "Ehehe... Wow... Not bad, Twerp..." She curled the fingers of her right hand around his cock, giving it a few more teasing strokes, which in turn brought out a few shuddery breaths from the brunet, whose head had by now fallen back onto his pillow. "I'm just taking a guess here... But you look to be... About six, maybe seven inches... Didn't buy this from the internet, did ya?" She questioned playfully, earning her another annoyed huff from the teen beneath her.

"Ngah... V-Very funny... N-No, that's... All me... Agh...!" Timmy gasped as Vicki slid her hand up the length of his erection, this time following close behind with the space between her legs; grinding it against his penis. "Ah... I-I don't- Kn-Know how long I c-can last if you k-keep _that_ up...!"

"Hehehe... I'll say..." Moving back into her previous position in his lap, Vicki again slid her hand along his length until reaching the tip, then rubbed the underside with her thumb, and finally, slipped the digit over the tip, scooping up the small droplet of sticky liquid that had formed there. "You sure are _sensitive_..." Waiting until Timmy looked up at her again, the twenty-one year old brought her thumb up to her mouth and licked the small droplet off, all the while shooting the brunet a sultry, teasing look.

" _Okay, I'm dreaming."_ Timmy thought as he propped himself back up on his elbows, then shifted his weight to his left arm as he reached down toward his hip with his right, then pinched himself. "Ow! ...I'm _not_ dreaming." The teen's eyes widened as he focused on Vicki's face again, her expression showing clear understanding for his somewhat strange action.

"Not unless this is one of those super lucid-Ah-Eheehee!" The red-head cried out in surprise that soon turned to excited giggling as her charge launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her, his right settling around her waist as his left slipped under her right arm and up her back, eventually tangling his fingers up in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers, causing her to let out an 'Mm!' of delight as his tongue brushed across her lower lip again.

Yet before she could allow him entrance into her mouth, the brunet-haired teen sank lower, planting little kisses and nips at the sensitive flesh of her neck, making a familiar shiver run up Vicki's spine. "Heehee-Hey! You're getting pretty good at this!" She giggled as she felt Timmy's right hand creep down her back, then slip beneath her white shorts and grope the left cheek of her butt. "Nnh... Feeling _frisky_ again, Twerp...?" She slipped her right hand down between them, again curling her fingers around the teen's member and stroking her hand up and down along its length.

"Mm-hm...!" Timmy hummed out as he planted another kiss on his babysitter, this one at her collarbone; and carefully slipped his fingers out of her hair and his arm out from under hers. With his left hand now free, the brunet mimicked the action Vicki had taken, and slipped his hand down between the two of them, his fingers playing at the waist of her white shorts, before finally finding their target: the button at the top of her own zipper. "Mmph..." He pulled away at last, leaning back just a little to get a better view of the front of the girl's shorts. "J-Just need t-to... There!" He remarked triumphantly as he managed to undo the button with just one hand, only to receive a rough shove to the chest, causing him to fall backward onto his bed again. "Ack! Wha- What was that for-?"

The red-had sprang forward, grabbing each of Timmy's arms with her hands and effectively pinning him to the bed beneath her, her face hovering mere inches from Timmy's as she shot him a devious smirk. "Do you want me?" She questioned in a husky tone, her breath feeling hot and almost humid on Timmy's lips.

"D-Do I...? Of c-course I do! I- I mean, just look at h-him!" The teen gestured down at his cock with his eyes, once again pinned against his lower abdomen by Vicki's crotch.

"I wanna hear you say it, Twerp." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling away before he could react. " _Tell_ me you want me..."

Timmy quirked an eyebrow up at the girl. "Um... O-Okay... I... Want you-Ngh!" Again, Timmy let out a gasp as Vicki pressed herself against him; the smooth skin of her lower abdomen delicately sliding against his member. "F-Fuh... I _really_ want you..." He struggled against her, trying in vain to free his arms from her oddly strong grasp.

"Mm-hm...? And _how much_ do you want me...?" The red-head dipped down low to kiss Timmy once more, this time allowing him to deepen the kiss as he hesitantly slipped his tongue into her mouth and dabbed at hers. Yet as before, she soon pulled away, briefly sucking on Timmy's tongue as it slipped back out of her mouth. "Would you do... _Anything_ that I asked?"

"A-Anything...?" The brunet gulped audibly, his heart feeling like it wanted to burst from his chest. "Wh-What'd... You have in m-mind...?"

"Oh~, just this one, _little_ thing, and then..." Vicki dipped her head down toward her charge, then moved a little to the right, her mouth closing in on his ear to whisper into it. "I will _rock_ your world...!"

The teen shivered at his babysitter's tone, her hot breath on his ear making his skin break out with goosebumps. "Mm... Hm...?"

"I need you~" The red-head drawled out in a sultry tone, relishing in the anticipative look on Timmy's face.

"Y-Yeah...?" His voice cracked as he spoke, making his cheeks flush that familiar shade of red.

"To install the air conditioner." Vicki pushed herself up into a sitting position in Timmy's lap and released his arms, then fanned herself with her right hand. "Phew! I mean, _damn_ , it is _hot_ in here, haven't you noticed? Feel like I'm melting!"

The teen, caught entirely off-guard by his babysitter's request, stared up at her with a flat, blank expression on his face, his brain trying to rewind the past few seconds to make sure he hadn't misheard. "The... Air conditioner. That... I thought you- The _way_ you were saying- ...You're _evil_." He at last deadpanned, his head falling back down onto the pillow with a dull thump.

"Guilty as charged!" Vicki exclaimed happily, then slipped out of Timmy's lap, sitting down on her knees just to his left. "Now, go on! The faster you get that thing installed-" She reached for the teen's crotch again, curling her fingers around his member to give it a few more gentle strokes. "The sooner I can get back to _your_ thing...!"

"...Have I mentioned that you suck? It feels like I have, but I can't help but think it needs to be said again..." The brunet rolled his eyes, then sat up and pulled his shorts back on, wincing at how uncomfortable his erect member felt as he pulled the article of clothing up over it. With that done, he hopped out of bed, re-buttoning his shorts and zipping up his fly.

"That's still unconfirmed." The red-head remarked as she reached out and slapped the teen's butt, making him jump slightly. "But hey, I _did_ say you might get lucky if you play your cards right..."

"I guess that's some incentive to get this over with..." Timmy sighed out as he strode across his room to his closet door and pulled it open, immediately catching sight of the air conditioner as it lay on the floor just inside his closet.

"Hey, you want incentive?" The older girl called out teasingly, causing the fifteen year old to look over his shoulder at her. "How 'bout this?"

"How about wha-" Timmy began, then quickly fell silent as he looked at his babysitter, now positioned in the stereotypical teenage girl pose, laying on her stomach with her legs up near his pillow, bent at their knees so her feet were up in the air, and her head casually propped up in her right hand, leaning on her elbow. This pose alone would have been enough, due to her lack of a shirt, but the twenty-one year old had opted to take it even _further_ by pulling out her hair tie and tossing the excess red locks over the left side of her face, covering her eye and cheek, and finally, to complete the look, she'd pulled her white shorts down _quite_ a bit, exposing the first few inches of her rear-end, now peeking out over her lowered shorts. "Agh..." Using all of his willpower, Timmy turned away from the goddess laying on his bed and reached into the closet, grabbing the air conditioner inside with a sudden burst of strength before quickly carrying it over to the nearby window and setting it down below it. " _Th-_ _That_ isn't fair!" He pointed his left hand's index finger at her as he used his right to push the window, followed by the screen beyond it; open, his gaze never leaving the window in front of him.

"What isn't _fair_ is how long you're keeping me waiting over here all by my lonesome while you install that. You think you're the only one who's horny right now...?" She shot back with a slight whine in her tone, smirking as her charge froze for a moment at her words, the need in her voice hitting him with all the subtlety of a baseball bat to the face.

"Nnh!" The brunet groaned as he lifted the air conditioner up, then slotted it into place in the window, before sliding said window down to hold the device in place, and finally plugging it into the wall. "Phew... Okay... So, full blast sound good to you?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at the red-head again, momentarily feeling light-headed at the sight of her nearly naked form.

"Oh... I dunno. It might get a bit... _Nippy_ in here, y'know?" Vicki replied in a sly tone that her charge was quickly becoming quite familiar with, then quirked an eyebrow up at him. "You _can_ turn it up all the way, but only if you _promise_ to keep your favorite babysitter warm if she gets cold, deal?"

She finished with a wink, causing Timmy to turn away as he tried to hide the redness on his cheeks. "F-Full blast it is..." He turned the setting dial on the air conditioner all the way to the right and flipped the switch, causing a strong blast of chilly air to flow out and wash over him, cooling his hot, sweaty body and making him sigh with relief, before he at last turned to face his bed again. "Sh-Shouldn't take too long to-um... Cool off in h-here..."

"Uh-huh..." The twenty-one year old grinned as she flipped over onto her back and arched it slightly, keeping her legs bent at their knees as she splayed her arms up over her head and shot Timmy a sultry look, her shorts resting _well_ below her hips, and just _barely_ covering her nether regions, a tiny tuft of red hair peeking out over her shorts' still unzipped zipper. "...You waiting for an invitation or something?"

"Wha- Er, no... I was just-Eh... A-Admiring the view...?" The fifteen year old sputtered out nervously, offering his babysitter a dumb, lopsided grin as he committed the sight of her lying on his bed in barely any clothes to memory.

"Well when you're done 'admiring the view', get your cute ass over here! Your babysitter _needs_ some special attention..." Vicki slowly moved her left arm to her chest, allowing her fingers to gently glide down the middle of it, between her breasts, over her navel, and still lower, until coming to the zipper of her white shorts, which she was quick to unzip completely. "C'mon... You're not gonna make me beg _again_ , are you...?"

The teen quickly strode back across his room, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did, then climbed back into bed and lifted the older girl's left leg up to crawl underneath it, settling himself between both of her legs as he set the left one back down on the bed. Once satisfied with this position, Timmy reached for and grasped the waist of her shorts, his fingers hooking where either of her hips would normally be and then gave it a gentle tug as his blue eyes met hers, silently asking for permission to continue.

" _Must not be enough blood goin' to his brain for words anymore."_ Vicki thought amusedly before lifting her legs up and closing them, her feet pointed toward the ceiling; allowing Timmy to easily slip her shorts up and off her, whereupon they were quickly tossed onto the floor. With the last of her clothing finally shed, Vicki let her legs come back down, parting them once more to accommodate the teen situated between them, whom she soon noticed was staring _quite_ intently at her most private of places. "I'll-Uh... Heheh... Give you a sec..." Despite feeling like she had a fair amount of control over the situation, she couldn't help but blush upon feeling Timmy's hands on her inner thighs as he leaned closer and dipped a bit lower between her legs; his breath hot on her sex and making her unconsciously close her legs a little. "J-Jeez, Twerp. You don't have to... Look at it so intently..." She stammered out, feeling a wave of heat wash over her skin that caused a thin layer of sweat to break out across it.

"Hm?" The brunet slipped his hands off her legs and pushed himself up to peek out from between them, his eyes widening as he realized what she'd said. "O-Oh! Um... S-Sorry, it's just-uh... I've n-never seen... W-Well, besides on the i-internet, but... It's, um, different in real life, y'know? ...And your-um... You shaved it in k-kind of a..." Timmy blushed as his embarrassment made his words continue to fail him, and finally relented and frowned, then drew a downward-pointing triangle in the air with his right index finger.

"Well I-... I mean, y'know... I didn't exactly _plan_ on anyone... _Seeing_ me, _down there_ , so I kinda... Just shaved... Like that." _"Dammit, leave it to the Twerp to make me feel awkward about shaving my V!"_ The twenty-one year old felt her cheeks flush with even more heat. "A-Anyway... What's it matter? Something wrong with a little hair?" She shot back a bit more defensively than she intended, her voice rising by a few octaves. In truth, she didn't really have any particular preference for her vagina being shaved bare or not, so long as it looked... At least somewhat well-kept.

"N-No! I wasn't saying-!" The teen slid forward a little, settling his hands on her hips. "Umm... I was just-Er... It-! It looks c-cute! Th-That's all!" Timmy winced as he finished, hoping Vicki wouldn't hit him for his(admittedly) stupid comment.

Just as she'd done when they were on the couch, Vicki brought her hands to her face to cover it, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "S-Stop saying such stupid things!" She whined out, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

"R-Right... Sorry... Again." The brunet leaned forward, dipping down low so he was hovering just above his babysitter, his face close to hers; and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away so he could see her face.

"Rrgh... If it weren't for you being such a good kisser, I'd duct tape your mouth shut..." The red-head grumbled out, slipping her hands free from Timmy's grasp, then looped her arms back around him, pulling him a bit closer so she could press her lips to his, recapturing them in a tender kiss.

Long past the point of worrying about where he could and couldn't touch, the fifteen year old took the opportunity to let his hands once again roam across Vicki's body, his right hand slowly inching its way down her chest until coming to her bare breast, giving it another gentle squeeze; while his left traveled a fair bit lower, moving down over the smooth skin of her belly and lower abdomen before eventually stopping just as his fingers grazed the little patch of red hair between her legs. "Mm...?" He queried with a low hum, and was almost instantly answered by Vicki moving her right leg away from her left, parting them a little more.

Assuming the small action to be his cue to continue, Timmy let his hand glide down between Vicki's legs, his middle finger being the first to graze over what felt like a little button-like knob, contact with which made the red-head shudder beneath him and let out a cute little whine. _"Alright, there's..._ That _."_ The teen thought to himself as he gently slid his finger back and forth over, and around Vicki's little knob, earning him little cries and moans of pleasure; though with his lips pressed to hers, they were somewhat muffled.

Feeling emboldened by the little noises she was making, along with the realization that his touches were making the space between Vicki's legs quite moist, he slid his fingers a bit lower, his index and ring fingers gently stroking up and down along each side of her entrance, while his middle finger moved between them, carefully sliding up and down at her entrance, each time dipping in by the very slightest amount as his two other fingers slightly parted the 'lips'(or so his brain could best identify them as through touch alone) of her vagina.

"Gnh..." Another whine escaped the older girl as she arched her back a little, causing the brunet to end the kiss and pull away, his lips forming a satisfied smirk. "F-Fuck... Nnh... Much as I... H-Hate to tell you what to do... Why don't you show me... What you were gonna show me on the couch..." Vicki opened an eye to peek out at Timmy, just in time to see him bring his left hand up to his mouth and quickly dab at his middle finger with his tongue.

"Ehehe... Well I mean, if you _insist_..." Sinking down towards his babysitter yet again, Timmy pressed his lips to the right side of her neck, lingering there to suck at the sensitive flesh as he felt her slip her right hand into his hair; her nails gently grazing his scalp. From there, he repeated his previous actions, placing little feather-light kisses down her body; starting with her collarbone, then just above her right breast, followed by the breast itself, lingering here as well to suck on the nipple, eliciting another little squeak from the older girl.

"Ngh... Dammit, Timmy... S-Stop teasing me already..." Vicki, feeling somewhat impatient; whined out again, using the hand in the brunet's hair to push his head down toward her crotch, though it seemed to have little effect, as he was still able to place delicate, teasing kisses down her abdomen, before finally relenting and settling his head between her legs, his hands on her inner thighs. "A-And don't just s-sit there and stare at it this ti-Ahn!" A loud yelp of surprise escaped the twenty-one year old as she felt something warm and wet slide up her vagina, starting at the bottom, then slowly moving up over her entrance until coming to a stop at her clit, giving it a little teasing lick(as she now realized it was the teen's tongue doing this). "G-Go a little slower-"

"Mm-mm!" Timmy hummed out a negative response against his tongue, dragging the sensory organ up over her sex once more, before turning his full attention to the little pink button at the top of it, his tongue moving in a similar manner to how his middle finger had; slipping back and forth over its target, and drawing small circles around it, causing the red-head to let out little muffled moans as she bit down on her lower lip, trying her best to quiet herself as her body was wracked with bursts of electric-feeling pleasure. _"And she says_ I'm _the vocal type..."_ The teen thought to himself as he gave the girl yet another teasing lick, his tongue lapping up some of the excess moisture of her privates, filling his nose with a strangely alluring scent, one he could taste as well; though any sort of description eluded him, preoccupied with pleasuring the red-head as he was. All he knew was that it was somehow intoxicating, and made him want to taste her more.

"Nnh! Ah- T-Timmy, hold on a sec-Gnh!" Untangling her fingers from his hair, Vicki shakily pushed herself up with both hands, half of her mind telling her to just lay back and let the teen... Well, 'finish' her off; while the other, more prideful half told her to stop him; the sensations she was feeling were nearly mind-numbing, but despite this, she was determined to outlast Timmy. She was _not_ about to allow him to make her- "Ahn!" The twenty-one year old cried out and sat forward suddenly as she felt the tongue that had previously only been giving her privates little teasing licks, thrust into her; a flash of white dancing across her vision for a split second as she felt Timmy's arms loop under and around her upper thighs, the boy pulling himself even closer and in turn allowing his tongue to thrust even deeper into her, the organ rubbing against her inner walls and driving her straight into an orgasm that made her unconsciously grasp Timmy's head with both hands and press his face against her crotch. "Oh _fuck_ , Twerp~!" She very nearly screamed as her muscles suddenly felt completely spent, her body falling back as she released the brunet's head; finally dropping onto the bed with a muffled thump.

Timmy, meanwhile; pushed himself up and sat on his legs, bending them at the knee to do so. He brought his hand up to his face, gently rubbing at his slightly sore nose as he licked his lips, his eyes falling on the panting, clearly _very_ satisfied form of his babysitter; one arm thrown over her eyes, and both her legs now pressed together, lying just to his left. Every few seconds, he'd catch her rubbing her thighs against each other, likely because she was still riding out the rather intense orgasm she'd just had... Or that's what he was going to assume, anyway. "So..." Timmy dropped back down onto his hands and knees and crawled up alongside the red-head, then laid down on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "How'd I do?"

Vicki moved her arm away from her face and let it settle at her side, while at the same time turning her head to look at the teen, her face flushed with a combination of fatigue and embarrassment. She continued to breathe heavily for a few more seconds, her chest rising and falling with each one; she opened her mouth, only to close it and swallow, then inhaled and exhaled a few more ragged breaths through her nose. "You... You are _such_... Fuck you." She finally managed to gasp out, bringing her right hand up to her hot, damp brow to wipe it.

"...So it was good then?" The fifteen year old's lips curled up into a cheeky grin, earning him a sidelong glare from his babysitter.

"Oh... You'd _better_ wipe that grin, Twerp. We've still got the rest of the day to ourselves, and just because you made me cu-" She turned her head to look at Timmy again, only to see that his previously small grin had rapidly grown quite a bit larger. "I _said_ wipe the- Rrgh...!" With a burst of speed that suggested she wasn't as exhausted as she appeared, Vicki rolled over onto Timmy, pinning both his arms to the bed again as she hovered over him, the sudden action causing his bright blue eyes to flash with a tiny hint of fear. " _Now_..." She chuckled evilly, lightly butting her forehead into Timmy's. "I think it's time for a little _payback_ , Twerp..."

"Uh-Hehehe... Um... P-Payback...?" Timmy queried, audibly gulping at the red-head's tone. "Wh-What did... You h-have in mind...?" He wasn't sure whether he should feel worried or excited by her tone, as even though it was eerily similar to when she had something especially evil in mind for him... She was also naked, which went a long way toward clouding his judgment.

Vicki didn't respond, opting instead to close the distance between them and give Timmy a quick peck on the lips, then moved down along his body in much the same way that he had with her a few minutes earlier; starting with his neck, and sucking at the vulnerable flesh, but she took it one step further, giving him a little nip that made him visibly tense up.

"Gah... N-Not too r-rough..." The teen gasped out, realizing the position he was in. Something immediately told him that his babysitter wouldn't _really_ hurt him, but he had refused to stop when she asked him, so for all intents and purposes, Timmy was at her mercy... Assuming she had any.

"Me? Rough? Now why would I..." She dipped low again, this time pressing her lips to his collarbone, then gently nipped it as well, sending an odd tingly sensation radiating out from the spot.

"Ngh!" Timmy tensed up at the strange feeling, the fingers of his right hand curling and forming a fist as he grasped the blanket beneath them.

"Do that...?" Vicki questioned slyly as she pulled away, then moved further south along his body until coming to his chest, whereupon she again pressed her lips in a teasing kiss, her target this time being the teen's nipple; her tongue darting out from between her lips to lick and draw little circles around it, before she finally kissed it again, then gently pinched the sensitive skin between her teeth, bringing a low moan out of the teen. _"Alright, that's enough torture... For now."_ Grinning at how easily she'd turned her Twerp right back into putty in her hands, the girl sat up, allowing her hands to gently slide down over Timmy's chest, before eventually coming to a stop at familiar territory: The hem of his shorts. "These seem a bit tight, huh Twerp?" She reached for the button at the top of his zipper and easily undid it, followed by the zipper itself, then roughly yanked the obstructive article of clothing off; tossing it away to join her own clothes on the floor. "There! Better?"

He lifted his head to look down at her, nodding hesitantly at her naked form. _"We-We're actually going to-!"_ Timmy moved to sit up, flattening the palms of both hands against his bed as he pushed himself up, only for the red-head to press her left hand to the middle of his chest, pushing him back into a lying down position as the fingers of her right hand curled around his member, causing him to let out a shuddery breath at her somewhat cool touch. "Y-Your hands are always so c-c-cold!"

"Aw... Is my little Twerp feeling a bit chilly?" The pink-eyed girl slowly slid her hand up and down Timmy's length a few times, applying a minute amount of pressure with her thumb to the underside of the tip at the apex of each stroke, which in turn caused a buildup of the familiar sticky liquid at the tip, just like before. "Well, since you agreed to keep me warm if I started to get cold... I guess I should return the favor, huh?" She sank back down onto the bed, positioning herself between Timmy's legs, on her stomach, then slid forward a little, her head hovering just above, and mere inches from; the teen's member. "Hm..." She released her grip on him as she dipped her head low, and to the right, her left cheek brushing against his cock, making it twitch a little.

"Wh-Why are you h-humming...?" Timmy shivered at the feeling of his babysitter's soft cheek brushing against him, along with the slight vibrations he felt as she hummed. The anticipation of what they were about to do had already taken its toll on his stamina, and coupled with the way she'd been teasing him all afternoon, he had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't last long, a suspicion that was only confirmed further as he felt Vicki press her lips to the side of his penis, near to the base, making a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body; radiating out from his member like an odd wave of heat and electricity.

"Mmm~..." The red-head hummed as she stuck her tongue out, and dragged it along the underside of Timmy's cock, all the way up to the tip. She then dabbed the tip of her tongue at the little droplet of accumulated liquid, eliciting another shuddery breath from the teen.

"Nnh..." The brunet's head dropped down onto the bed with a dull thump, his neck having grown tired from holding it up. A moment later, he heard an 'mmph' from down between his legs, which was soon followed by a pillow hitting him in the face, the pink-eyed girl apparently having managed to kick one of the pillows near his headboard at him. He again lifted his head to look down at her, placing the pillow beneath it to aid his mildly sore neck. "Agh... What was th-AT-!" Only to feel Vicki's fingers curl back around his member, and see that she was pressing her lips to the tip of it, slowly parting them to allow the first half-inch to slip into her mouth. _"This isn't payback... It's torture!"_ What few mental faculties in Timmy's mind that remained managed to form a coherent thought as he felt his babysitter's lips descend a bit more, the head of his cock disappearing into her mouth as the girl's tongue began to assault it, moving across and swirling around it like...

Well, like she had probably done with the popsicle she'd had a half hour earlier.

His breathing grew more ragged as she descended even further, taking roughly half of his length into her mouth, caressing it with her lips and tongue in a way that didn't even _compare_ to when she used her hand. It took everything he had to keep his hips from bucking as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand moving in much the same way along the rest of his length. Finally, as if all this wasn't enough, she kept her gaze focused entirely on his, driving him even closer to orgasm as his nerves sparked with tingly warmth; an indescribable shiver running down his spine. "Ah... Vi-Vicki...? I m-might not- Nnh-! I'm g-getting really close...!"

"Mm-hm~..." The red-head hummed out, well aware of what the teen was trying to say.

Timmy briefly wondered if he'd heard her right, though the fact that she continued to suck on his member seemed to indicate that she'd certainly heard _him_ right. For even more briefly, he wondered if he should clarify, but this thought was near-instantly subsumed beneath a particularly mind-numbing wave of pleasure as he felt his body reach its limit. "Gah...!" The brunet gasped out, a low moan escaping him as he felt his penis erupt into Vicki's mouth, his brain temporarily shutting off from the sensation as his babysitter continued to bob her head up and down on his member, though her pace had slowed a bit.

After several more seconds, the red-head's movement eventually came to a stop as Timmy felt her swallow, at which point she pushed herself up, releasing the grip her mouth held on him with a low smacking sound. "Fwah..." She sat down on her legs, now bent at the knee beneath her; and quirked an eyebrow up at Timmy, shooting him a triumphant(and lustful) grin. "So, how'd _I_ do, Twerp?"

The teen lazily rolled his eyes as he gasped out a few more shallow breaths, his thoughts hazy and weak as the tingling in his nerves began to subside, and the waves of ecstasy assaulting his mind started to wane in strength. "That... That was... Ngh!" Another quiet moan escaped the brunet when he felt his babysitter suddenly slink forward over his body, the space between her breasts rubbing against his still very sensitive member, followed by her navel and lower abdomen, until she was essentially laying on top of him; her lower half pressing against him, while she held her upper half up with her arms, resting on her elbows; her face mere centimeters from his.

Timmy slowly brought his arms up and looped them around Vicki's waist, then pulled her down, pressing his body flush against hers as he captured her lips in a brief, gentle kiss; eliciting a low giggle that sounded more like a hum due to said kiss. After another moment, she pulled away, smirking down at the teen. "Hehehe... Is my Twerp the cuddly type?"

"Guess I must be, huh?" As if to prove his point, Timmy ever so slightly tightened his grip around the red-head's waist, using her as leverage to pull himself up and butt his forehead against hers.

"Mmm~... But, y'know... There'll be time for cuddling later...!" Vicki grinned down evilly at the boy, pushing herself up just enough so that she could grind her privates against his, eliciting another shudder from the brunet.

"Nnh..." A slight, muffled groan escaped him as he felt his arousal start to return, surprising even Timmy somewhat.

"Mm-hm... I thought so." Again, she grinded along the underside of his length, this time bracing herself with her palms flat on the mattress as she felt his member once again start to grow in size beneath her. "So...? Whaddya say, Twerp? Up for round-Mmn... T-Two?" Vicki breathed out a low noise, closer to a whimper than anything else, as she rubbed herself on Timmy; her privates slick with moisture.

"Ahn... W-Wait-" The brunet, scarcely believing his own thoughts and actions, slipped his arms out from around Vicki's waist, his hands settling on her hips to attempt to hold her still. "I dunno... If we should, um..." He sighed, forcing down the part of his mind that was screaming at him to just shut up and let Vicki(as she put it) 'rock his world'.

The twenty-one year old shot him a flat look, sinking down a few inches as her lips formed a somewhat disappointed frown. "...Okay, I'll bite." She let out a huff of air through her nose. "What's the issue?"

"Well-Eh... It's just that... I don't-Um..."

Growing impatient, Vicki grinded herself against the teen's member once again, a cute little whine escaping his lips from the intimate contact.

"Gah... I don't have any... Y'know... Condoms..." Timmy admitted sheepishly, enough blood returning to his face to make his cheeks take on a rosier hue.

"...And?" She quirked an eyebrow up at the fifteen year old, her expression turning from slightly disappointed to mostly unimpressed; though the right side of her mouth twitched up to form a barely noticeable smirk.

"A-Aren't we... If we're going to...?" He trailed off, shooting the girl a questioning look as she brought her right hand up to his face, settling her index finger over his lips.

"Stop worrying so much, Twerp." Vicki whispered out huskily, then pushed herself back up to straddle the teen, pressing her crotch down on Timmy's member. "It's killing the mood..." Using her knees to push herself up a bit more, the red-head reached for Timmy's hands, pulling them over to her and settling them on her hips. With that done, she again took hold of his penis, holding it straight up so the tip pushed against her entrance. _"Okay... This might_ _hur_ _-"_ "Mnh..." She moaned as the tip of his erection parted her entrance, while she at the same time parted her legs, allowing gravity to do its job as she sank down onto the teen.

Timmy, meanwhile; did his best to allow Vicki to go at her own pace, no easy feat considering how tortuously slow her descent onto his cock was. He unconsciously gritted his teeth as his penis met a bit of resistance, causing the girl to push herself down a little, and in turn made him slightly tighten his hold on her hips. "Ah... A-Are you... Okay?" The fifteen year old queried as his babysitter descended another inch or so, the little moans and whines coming out of her making him wonder if they were noises of pain or pleasure.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... Nnh... Just, f-first time... Y'know-Ah!" The red-head gasped out as a few more inches of the teen slipped into her, the resistance they'd both felt seemingly disappearing.

This time, the sensation was a bit too much for the brunet; causing him to brace his body against Vicki's, unintentionally pulling her all the way down to the base of his member, with his hands still on her hips. "Ah... Hah... F-Fuck..." Timmy gasped out, not having the presence of mind to hold back the expletive on the tip of his tongue.

"Ngh... Yeah, pretty much..." Vicki took a moment to catch her breath and steady herself. _"_ _So much for your first time being painful."_ She mused as a pleasant shiver ran up her spine, her skin bristling with goosebumps from the combination of the aforementioned shiver, and because the air conditioner was finally doing its job; making Timmy's bedroom significantly cooler than when they first entered. Her eyes dropped back down to the teen beneath her, who looked to be in a similar state as her, if the goosebumps covering his own skin were anything to go by. "Hey." She began, planting her hands, palms down; on his lower abdomen, and lifted herself up slightly, only to drop back down. "You just gonna lie there or what?" Further trying to get the boy to participate, Vicki leaned back a little, her hands leaving his stomach as she wiggled her hips back and forth, the movement causing his penis to brush up against her inner walls.

"Agh! D-Don't-!" The brunet yelped, sitting up a little to tighten his grip on her hips and hold them still; the relatively small amount of movement causing his member to bend ever so slightly inside her, which had nearly sent him right back to his limit again. "J-Just give me a sec..." Timmy replied sheepishly, almost sounding apologetic in tone as he slid his hands up from their positions on her hips and looped both arms back around her midsection, using the older girl as leverage to pull himself up into a sitting position that still allowed her to straddle his lap.

"Mmm..." Vicki hummed out an annoyed-sounding growl, again shifting a little in the teen's lap. "It's hardly payback if we're-Nnh..." She cut off her own words with a whimper as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing his lips to her skin and gently sucking at the sensitive flesh once again. "G-Going at your pace..." Her voice and body shuddered at the simple, yet strangely effective action; the red-head's cheeks taking on a light shade of pink.

Timmy didn't respond, opting instead to plant little kisses here and there along her neck and collarbone. As he did, he also inhaled deeply through his nose, the scent of his babysitter's sweat mixing with the faint smell of the body wash she used along with a third scent; one that was familiar, yet unidentifiable to the teen, one that he could only assume was Vicki herself. _"Bet AJ would call it 'pheromones' or- ...Why am I thinking about AJ right now?!"_ "Uhm... C-Can you..." He pulled away, craning his neck slightly to look up a the older girl. "Nnf... Here, let me-" He loosened his arms' grip on her waist, then gently pushed himself against her while at the same time slipping out from under her, using his arms to delicately cradle the red-head's body as he laid her down on the bed, reversing their earlier positions so he was hovering over her.

"Mnh..." Vicki let out another moan as the tip of Timmy's erection pressed against her entrance again, the reorienting of their positions having caused the organ to slip out of her. "W-Would you s-stop messing around and _fuck_ me already?!" She gasped out impatiently, her voice carrying a noticeable shiver.

Acting on instinct(accustomed as he was to following the twenty-one year old's orders), Timmy sank down and thrust forward, sending the entirety of his penis back into her, and making a jolt of pleasure shoot through him in turn. He briefly stumbled on his hands from the intensity of the sensation; just barely catching himself from faceplanting into her chest.

With the air conditioner running at such a high setting, he was able to fully appreciate just how hot it was inside the red-head. Compared to his room, she felt like she was on fire, and he couldn't get enough! He pulled out of her until only his tip was still inside her vagina, then thrust back in, smirking as Vicki, normally so stoic and sure of herself; arched her back at the action, a low whine escaping her lips.

Try as he might though, he couldn't quite build up a rhythm, as each time he pulled out of her, or slipped back in, his mind practically went white from the sensation. Evidently his member was still _very_ sensitive from the first orgasm, and the tightness and heat he felt from being inside the girl were _almost_ more than he could bear on their own, nevermind how it felt to actually _move_. "Agh... Um... Vi-Vicki?" He managed to get out, noticing that the older girl had at some point closed her eyes; the sound of his voice causing her to open her right and peek out at him.

"Ah-Ahn... Y-Yeah...?" Vicki whimpered again, her blush now deepened to a much redder color, though she'd long since passed the point of caring.

"P-Pretty sure I-I'm... Hah... Y'know..." He gestured down at himself with his eyes, his hands returning to her hips again, before his right slipped off its reacquired post, and moved along the top of her left thigh, slowly inching toward her sex. _"I wonder if..."_ Hazy and addled with pleasure as Timmy's mind was, an idea managed to form in it.

When he'd first toyed with the little knob at the top of her entrance, he'd been able to get _quite_ the reaction of out the twenty-one year old; which left him to wonder... How would she react _now_?

"H-Hey... What are... You're pretty sure you're... What? And where are you touch-Mm!" Vicki pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut, muffling a scream as she felt Timmy's thumb brush against and gently push on her clit, followed by the brunet drawing small, teasing circles around it. "Ah-! H-Hey! Q-Quit it- Oh god-!" She roughly gripped the blanket beneath her with one hand while throwing her other arm over her face; her left leg wrapping around Timmy's back and pulling him into her while she bent her right at the knee, her toes curling inward.

At the same time, Timmy inhaled a sharp breath of air, making a sound akin to a hiss as he felt Vicki's inner walls tighten around and constrict his cock, the both of them hitting their limits and climaxing in unison as his member erupted into her, and she seemingly squeezed every drop she could out of him, occasionally squirming and wiggling her hips beneath him; nearly every nerve in both their bodies sparking with electricity and feeling like they were being fried to a crisp.

A moment later, and the brunet suddenly felt absolutely spent. He leaned forward, pressing his palms on either side of the red-head to shakily hold himself up, then simply lowered himself down onto her, his cheek pressing against the left side of her chest, allowing him to hear Vicki's rapidly pounding heart. "Nnh-Heheh... I lov-" He caught himself, biting his tongue as he realized the girl more than likely wouldn't appreciate something so cliché as 'I love you' right after sex. "I _really_ like you..." He turned his head to look up at her, meeting Vicki's pink-eyed gaze as he felt her delicately slide her arms around him.

"Heehee..." Vicki chuckled out tiredly, gently pulling Timmy up along her chest until he was eye-level with her, with his forehead lightly resting against hers. "Y'afraid of how I might react to the 'L' word, _Lover_?"

"Wha- Well I... I just figured, um..." The teen's cheeks blushed a bright shade of crimson as he tried(and failed) to stutter out a response. Never in a million years did he expect Vicki, the girl who was for all intents and purposes still his babysitter; to call him something like 'lover'.

"Mm-hm...?" She hummed out, loud enough for Timmy to feel the sound vibrations in his own chest.

"Uh... A-Anyway... Does- Does that mean we're... Together...?" Timmy questioned meekly, while at the same time mentally cursing his nervous stutter.

"Afraid so, Twerp." She nodded, brushing her nose against his. "You're sweet, you're cute, and after sex like _that_..." Vicki blushed self-consciously, her lips cured up into a somewhat shy grin. "Hehehe... There's no way I'm letting you go!" She gave the teen a quick peck on the lips, before reaching to her left and grabbing a blanket to cover the both of them with. "Now, seeing as I'm officially your girlfriend... Cuddle with me!"


End file.
